¿Es realmente amor?
by Shiomei
Summary: No es el amor un fuego que se pueda ocultar en el alma el que lo siente lo descubre en su voz, en sus ojos y hasta en su silencio. Racine SMA
1. Capítulo primero

Notas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola Minna-san! Esta vez no es un K/K es más que todo una historia relacionada con el Aoiya. Aunque va a tener en el futuro algo relacionado con Kenshin y Kaoru no esperen mucho de esta pareja. Estuve pensando y se me ocurrió una idea excelente para esta historia.Solo espero no estropear aquella idea con mis carencias como escritora. Bueno solo puedo prometer lo mejor de mí. Es un drama y tendrá un desenvolvimiento muy curioso. No les adelanto nada porque perdería el poco encanto que tiene.  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic está dedicado para Ariana ( Kitiara) con quien tuve una conversación bastante divertida. ¡Espero que este fic te guste al igual que a mí me ha gustado mucho el tuyo!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable . Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo, no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡ Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
¿ Es realmente amor?  
  
  
  
Era una tarde otoñal como cualquier otra. El viento corría a un paso que iba entre ventarrón y brisa; el exquisito punto intermedio se hacía presente en esta estación. Misao caminaba a paso firme hacia el Aoiya cargando una bolsa repleta del encargo que el viejo Okina le había enconmendado traer del mercado.  
  
" ¡No puedo creer como Jiya me hizo esto! Ya va a oscurecer y aún no llego a casa. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre mandarme a comprar estas estúpidas hierbas a esta hora?  
  
Siguió caminando mientras los mismos muchachos que vivían en los alrededores la admiraban sin ocultar su sorpresa al verla caminando en su atuendo ninja. A ella le molestaban mucho esas miradas. Recordaba cómo cuando salía con Okon y Omasu, quienes vestían con hermosos kimonos, muchos hombres de toda edad del pueblo la miraban con lascivia. Ellas le habían dicho que era mejor que se vistiera con ropa más adecuada para una mujer y que esa ropa solo debía ser usada en momentos de combate mas no a diario. Ella se había negado aludiendo que las ropas así de femeninas no eran para ella. Eran incómodas a la vez que inútiles. Es así que decidió no hacer caso a los halagos y aveces groserías que algunas personas le decían mientras caminaba.  
  
" ¡Más vale que me apure! Si no llego pronto no podré servirle el té a Aoshi-sama" Y tras esto cogió con más fuerza su bolsa y desapareció con una agilidad increíble entre los árboles.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ Aoiya _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi estaba en medio de su meditación e imágenes de Misao no lo dejaban en paz. Recordaba los momentos que pasaron juntos cuando él era un adolescente y ella una pequeña y adorable niñita que solía correr tras de él gritando "nii-chan" mientras extendía sus brazos para que la cargara. También recordaba cómo tuvo que dejarla, muy a su pesar, para comenzar el viaje que lo llevaría a la ruina de hombre que era hoy. Lágrimas en los ojos de la niña al verlo partir, lágrimas en las suyas al sentir que con ella dejaba la pureza que le quedaba en el interior para entregarse a una batalla sin sentido, para entregarse a la pérdida de su verdadera identidad para adoptar otra definida como la de un hombre frío, calculador y asesino. ¿Qué era ahora? Quizá había dejado de lado el lado asesino pero, como dicen por ahí, el pasado nos juzga y condena, y difícilmente se podía borrar las cicatrices pasadas. Lo mismo había pasado con Himura; él también había cometido muchos crímenes pero con la ambición de lograr un mundo en el que ya no se ensuciara el alma a otros jóvenes como él con la sangre de otras personas que no solo dejaban la sensación de muerte en el cuerpo sino que el sentimiento de culpa interminablemente doloroso dentro del corazón. Esto él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero ¿ él había peleado por un ideal así? ¿Tenía un ideal sublime en ese tiempo? ¿ O era, quizá, un afán egoísta el que lo llamaba a hacerse más fuerte no importándole qué sacrificara a su encuentro? Sí. Ese era el verdadero Aoshi Shinomori. Aquel que escudó sus sentimientos con una pared de un hierro nada maleable y que se dedicó a entrenar su cuerpo dejando de lado su alma, sus recuerdos y sus emociones perdidas en la inmensidad de lo que en un tiempo llamó banalidad pero que no fue más el reflejo de sus carencias como ser humano.  
  
En medio de su meditación muchas veces solo rememoraba comunes y corrientes recuerdos y en los más felices se encontraba a Misao. En realidad él estaba confundido. Él la quería como una hermana y sentía que el extremo respeto y cariño que ella le brindaba derretía aquella pared de hierro que parecía convertirse, junto a ella, en una hecha de parafina. Derretible al calor de su sonrisa, de su mirada, de su presencia. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que esa joven mujer ya no era una niña y que estaba enamorada de él, por motivos que él no podía explicarse, él se negaba a aceptar que sentía algo por ella. Era un amor fraternal, se dijo muchas veces tratando de engañarse, pero lo cierto era que poco a poco con aquella perseverancia que le era inherente a Misao él fue capitulando ante la batalla perdida de la negación de un sentimiento que ya era más que obvio para él ya que en el exterior aquella fachada fría, falta de emociones y pasiones seguía puesta. Todo esto estuvo claro para él cuando una vez que entraba al Aoiya para sacar algo de su dormitorio escuchó accidentalmente la plática que sostenían Okon, Omasu y Misao.  
  
  
  
- Misao ¡vamos! ¿Por qué no te pones un kimono de los nuestros? ¡Te verías muy bonita Misao! ¡Si eres la foto de tu madre! Realmente creo que deberías tratar de vestirte más elegante y así llamarías la atención de los hombres por tu gracia y no por la ropa que llevas encima! - dijo Okon  
  
Aoshi comenzó a interesarse. Por primera vez en su vida decidió espiar una conversación de mujeres.  
  
- ¡Así es Misao, Okon tiene razón! ¡Debes cubrirte más al vestirte! Ya no siquiera podemos ir al mercados sin que mínimo diez hombres te observen en la forma en que lo hacen!  
  
Aoshi quedó más petrificado que de costumbre. Su rostro seguía impasivo pero por dentro era todo lo contrario. La rabia comenzaba a poseerlo.  
  
- ¡Vamos Okon, Omasu! ¡A mí no me importa eso! Ya saben que mientras yo no les haga caso ellos no intentarán nada conmigo y además si se atreven a hacerlo - Misao sacó sus kunais de la nada - Se las verán conmigo. Aquel gesto de decisión seguía en su rostro acompañado de una sonrisa encantadora. ¡Además ya les dije que no me molesten con eso! - Misao salió corriendo a la puerta dándole solo una fracción de segundo a Aoshi para esconderse en uno de los cuartos adyacentes.  
  
  
  
La sola idea de que alguien mirara a Misao de una forma inadecuada hacía que su sangre hirviera de la cólera. Lo peor era que a ella no le importaba eso. Misao era diferente a las mujeres convencionales, eso lo sabía él y hasta cierto punto lo atraía mucho. Pero lo que le molestaba de la muchacha era que no le importara en lo más mínimo los resultados que podía tener su comportamiento. Era seguro que no lo hacía por rebelde ni concientemente. Todo lo contrario. Su carácter despreocupado y vivaz aveces la imposibilitaba de ver más allá del momento, de pensar en lo que podría pasar. Aoshi Shinomori creía fervientemente en que para todo debía haber una estrategia, un plan que viera tanto el presente como el futuro; para él, analizar las posibles consecuencias era básico. Para ella era todo lo contrario. Su personalidad, su carácter era distinto al de él. Ella era más impulsiva, más emocional. Él era frío y calculador. Eran muy distintos y podríamos seguir la lista de diferencias pero es seguro que todas están muy claras. Por primera vez en su vida había sentido celos por una mujer. Sí. Había estado celoso antes de la gloria del nombre de Battousai, pero esto era diferente. El sentimiento que tenía dentro de sí lo confundía. Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre que siempre tenía una respuesta racional para todo se sentía perdido en sus propias emociones. La necesidad de protección lo invadïa. ¿ Sería esto amor?- se preguntó. Seguro que sí- se dijo - ¿ Qué mas podría ser?  
  
Es cuando se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto pero la incertidumbre le seguía impidiendo una acción inmediata. Un día salió a caminar, contrario a su costumbre, venciendo su cuasi agorafobia. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Kyoto y a ver los alrededores sin observar nada detenidamente. Hundido en sus pensamientos una vez más y sobre la decisión que debía tomar. Misao ya estaba en edad de casarse y en cualquier día su amor por él podría pasar de uno eterno a otro considerado como una tontería efímera de adolescente. ¿ Acaso tenía miedo de perder a Misao? ¿Tenía miedo de perder a la única persona que realmente no le guardaba recelo por nada?  
  
Siguió caminando y vio a Misao, Okon y Omasu caminando en medio de los mercaderes. Muchos tipos miraban a Misao con ojos llenos de lujuria y había algunos que osaban decirle palabras que él no podía entender debido a la distancia pero que distinguía muy bien como propias de borrachos que se dormían en sus placeres bajos. El rostro de Misao estaba bajo y cuando daba la cara era para que con su mirada penetrante diera un gesto de disconformidad que los atrevidos tomaban como burla. Las mujeres no podían ocultar su desaprobación de la indumentaria la joven y emitían miradas humillantes. Misao no estaba disfrutando esto. Okon y Omasu estaban a su lado por si algún imbécil osaba acercarse más de la cuenta. Aoshi, desde su escondite en las sombras de un bar de mala muerte, miraba todo lo que sucedía. Una mujer a claras luces era una prostituta se le acercó e intentó pegar su cuerpo al de él mas Aoshi, con una sola mirada, logró que aquella mujer se alejara de pavor. Las oniwabanshu se fueron y él salió de aquel lugar con olor a podredumbre humana. Dio otras vueltas por Kyoto tratando de hacer hora y fue de nuevo a Aoiya y encontró a Misao en la puerta sentada con los codos sobre las piernas y su cabeza entre sus brazos apuntando hacia el suelo. Pensaba en algo seguramente. Él se acercó y la cogió del hombro suavemente para no asustarla. Ella despertó de su absorción y le sonrió al verlo parado junto a ella.  
  
- Aoshi-sama - dijo ella alegremente - estaba esperándolo. Me dijeron que había salido y pues me dispuse a esperarlo...  
  
- Arigato Misao- respondió igual de frío que siempre. Estaba molesto con ella por no cuidarse de esos hombres. Por no importarle ser objeto de burla de otros.  
  
- ¿ Pasa algo Aoshi-sama? - preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. La cara de Aoshi mostraba una actitud más severa que de costumbre.  
  
- No - dijo cortante - Será mejor que entres.  
  
- Hai- respondió ella cabizbaja y entró a la casa rápidamente - Como usted diga...  
  
Al día siguiente él había calmado sus ánimos y ella entró al templo a la misma hora de siempre con la bandeja de té en las manos. Inició la ceremonia con la misma gracia de siempre y procedió a servirle al ex okashira. Ella tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre mas no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Él la sorprendió cuando colocó su mano sobre la de ella y le dijo un simple Arigato. Misao estuvo más que feliz ese día. Era impresionante cómo gestos tan faltos de importancia la hacían inmensamente feliz. ¿ Sería así toda la vida?- se preguntó. Nunca pensó que estaba muy cerca de descubrir la verdad acerca de esto.  
  
  
  
Aoshi levantó la vista para ver el reloj que estaba en la parte lateral del templo. Eran las cinco y veinticinco de la tarde. En cinco minutos tenía una entrevista con Okina quien ya se había encargado de desaparecer a Misao del Aoiya por un momento mientras ellos hablaban. El anciano no sabía la razón pero debía ser importante para que Aoshi decidiera hablar con él después de tanto tiempo de mantener solo la comunicación básica con él y los demás, a excepción de Misao con quien se comunicaba un tanto más. Okina accedió y ya lo esperaba en la oficina del okashira dentro del Aoiya. Aoshi se dirigió a ese lugar con paso lento para asegurarse de llegar a la hora exacta. Estaba afuera del lugar acordado un minuto antes de lo previsto. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y Okina lo invitó a que pasara desde adentro. Él entró. Suspiró hondamente antes de decir lo que tenía en mente.  
  
- Muy bien Aoshi. ¿ Qué es lo que se te ofrece y por qué no querías que Misao esté presente?  
  
- Será mejor de esta manera Okina-san así no habrá la posibilidad de que nos interrumpa.  
  
- El asunto deber ser serio, según veo.  
  
- Así es.  
  
- Prosigue entonces muchacho - dijo Okina adquiriendo un gesto más serio que el anterior  
  
- Tiene que ver con Misao - Aoshi tragó saliva y miró de frente al anciano - Quiero pedir su venia para casarme con Misao.  
  
  
  
Okina se quedó mirándolo sin emitir palabra alguna.  
  
  
  
-------- Notas finales:  
  
¿ Qué opinan? Espero ansiosa sus reviews Minna-san.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Shiomei 


	2. Capítulo segundo

Notas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola Minna-san! Antes de todo déjenme desearles el mejor de los años para el 2003. Que sus sueños y ambiciones se vean cumplidos gracias a su constancia y empeño, además de contar con la Gracia de Dios en cualquier decisión que tomen.  
  
Otro capítulo de este fic. ¡Qué bueno que les haya gustado Minna-san! Me siento muy honrada de sus comentarios. Sigan mandando los reviews.  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic está dedicado para Ariana ( Kitiara) con quien empiezo a tener una amistad muy buena que espero no se vea nunca interrumpida por la lejanía. ¡Espero que este fic te guste al igual que a mí me ha gustado mucho el tuyo!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable . Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo, no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡ Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
¿ Es realmente amor?  
  
  
  
...  
  
Luego de unos momentos de observar a Aoshi con ojos que expresaban sorpresa absoluta, Okina fingió toser y juntó las manos hasta formar un solo puño encima del escritorio tipo occidental que usaban en la "oficina" del okashira. Bajó la mirada para ocultar un tanto su sorpresa y siguió sin decir nada. Sorpresivamente Aoshi, que estaba sentado frente a Okina, dijo:  
  
- Okina-san si usted cree que no estoy suficientemente apto para cuidar de Misao...- dijo Aoshi sin siquiera demostrar un gesto de emoción en el rostro.  
  
- Oh no, no es eso muchacho - dijo Okina mirándolo y suavizándose el gesto de impresión que llevaba - aún no te he dado una respuesta.- levantó una ceja - Me sorprende que te apresures Aoshi. Pero eso no importa, dijo moviendo las manos para ayudarse ¿ Qué puedo decir yo Aoshi? Aun si te dijera que no Misao movería mar, cielo y tierra para hacerme cambiar de opinión y, estoy seguro que, inclusive sin mi autorización ella haría lo que creyera correco. Tú sabes cómo es Misao. - Aoshi no contestó nada. Siguió escuchando al viejo hombre - ¿Ya lo sabe ella?  
  
- No aún no.  
  
- Oh...  
  
- Pensé que lo mejor sería conversar con usted previamente.- se anticipó Aoshi  
  
- ¿Se lo imagina? - preguntó nuevamente el anciano al entender que Misao no estaba al tanto de nada.  
  
- Tampoco  
  
- Ya veo. Y ¿cuándo pensabas decirle?  
  
- Apenas tuviera su consentimiento.- Okina solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Frunció el ceño y viendo al ex okashira a los ojos empezó a decir:  
  
- Ella estará muy feliz Aoshi. Ella siempre ha dejado muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia ti. Créeme que me sorprende la idea de que la correspondas. Y no me malinterpretes, no digo que ella no pueda llegar a ser amada, solo es que tú nunca demostraste respuesta alguna frente a sus sentimientos, es más, siendo sinceros, frente a casi nada- dijo el hombre esta vez seriamente.  
  
- No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar Okina-san - respondió él analizando cada palabra del viejo hombre  
  
- Pues que es raro que me hagas un pedido de esta índole sin que antes si quiera te hayas acercado a ella...  
  
- Sé que lo es Okina-san. Creía que con mi argumento ya expuesto usted entendería.¿ Debo repetirlo?  
  
- No,no es necesario, por supuesto que entiendo. Es totalmente razonable tu proceder; después de todo ella es la nieta de un ex okashira y las convenciones deben ser seguidas al pie de la letra ¿verdad?- no esperó respuesta y procedió - Pues, muy bien, muy bien muchacho. No tengo razón para no aceptar.  
  
- Arigato- respondió Aoshi fríamente levantándose para retirarse. Cuando estaba en el marco del shoji oyó a Okina agregar:  
  
- Solo te pido, no, te exijo que la hagas feliz sino - espero un momento antes de continuar - no creo que necesites saber que hay muchos quienes amamos a Misao y no tendríamos reparo en enfrentarnos a ti Aoshi.- el tono de la voz de Okina no era amenazante, solo seria. Pero era más que obvio que el sentido que tenían sus palabras no eran simples advertencias.Volvió a la amable voz de antes y dijo: Solo recuérdalo hijo, solo recuérdalo. Te deseo todo lo mejor. Sé que Kami-sama bendecirá su matrimonio.  
  
Aoshi no volteó; solo asintió lentamente como acostrumbaba a hacerlo. Salió del lugar para dirigirse al templo donde estaba seguro vería a Misao, como siempre, a las siete de la noche. Aoshi no prestó mucha atención a las palabras del viejo. No le importaban sus amenzas porque sabía que nunca llegarían a ser necesarias. ¿Misao siempre quizo y quiere estar junto a él verdad? Entonces no había de qué preocuparse. La felicidad para ella estaba más que asegurada y para él, la garantía de que Misao estaría resguardada a su lado era más que recomfortante. Hasta el momento todo iba como él quería. Solo faltaba hablar con Misao y estaba más que seguro que convencerla no sería difícil. Nunca jamás estuvo más cerca de la verdad sobre alguna presunción.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Misao entró al Aoiya luchando por recuperar el aliento. Esperaba que aún estuviera a tiempo para llevar el té a su Aoshi-sama a la hora habitual. " A Aoshi-sama no le agradan las tardanzas"-pensé.Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y asustó a los pobres de Shuro, Okon y Omasu en su camino a la cocina. Dejó las hierbas a un lado, se lavó las manos y cogió una de las teteras * con agua hirviendo dentro de ella y llenó el recipiente en que se disponía a llevarle el té.Después de haber preparado todo se dirigió al templo caminando apresuradamente y a la vez evitando que se derramara el líquido al azafate. Llegó al templo en tiempo record y frente a la puerta dio un suspiro y sonrió la misma sonrisa de siempre que veía a Aoshi. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente como todos los días que estaba a puertas de verlo. Tocó educadamente el shoji dos veces y entró.  
  
- Kon ban wa Aoshi-sama disculpe la demora es que Jiya me dijo que...  
  
- Lo sé Misao- interrumpió él levantando una mano en señal de que las explicaciones no eran necesarias; luego se incorporó del lugar donde estaba meditando para ver a Misao de frente. Ella se sorprendió al verlo romper la rutina que todos los días que ella había comenzado a querer- Okina-san me contó que te pidió el favor de ir al pueblo a comprar algo ¿verdad?  
  
- Hai - respondió suavemente sin ocultar su estupor  
  
Si Misao estuvo hace un momento sorprendida ahora estaba petrificada. ¿Aoshi Shinomori hablando más de cuatro palabras y de corrido? Los hermosos ojos verdes de Misao eran el espejo de sus emociones más internas reflejaban esta vez su sorpresa. Aoshi se acercó lentamente a ella y cogió la bandeja que estaba en sus manos y la retiró hasta dejarla en el piso. Misao seguía sin entender.  
  
- Aoshi-sama...  
  
- Misao deseo hablar contigo, ¿me acompañarías un momento?- la interrumpió él por segunda vez. Su rostro estaba igual de impasible que siempre.  
  
- Hai Aoshi-sama- dijo ella siguiendo la figura de Aoshi hasta donde momentos antes él estaba meditando en las palabras que diría en este momento.  
  
Se sentaron. Misao le quedó mirando a Aoshi como si tuviera dos cabezas y él no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo ante su mirada. Respiró hondamente y dijo en el tono monótono y serio de siempre,  
  
- Misao. Iré al grano. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?  
  
La muchacha en cuestión lo miró lela por unos segundos. ¿ Había oído bien? ¿Aoshi le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?. Antes de hacerse esperanzas decidió corroborar lo que sus oídos y su mente le decían que habían procesado:  
  
- Aoshi-sama... ¿ ca...sar...nos?- cuestionó tartamudeando un poco  
  
- Hai. ¿ Cuál es tu respuesta?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos. La insistencia e impaciencia no eran precisamente rasgos intrínsecos a su persona. Él se sorprendió a mismo por aquella pregunta tan apresurada.  
  
- Hai- respondió ella a secas. Aún no podía creer lo que pasaba.  
  
Aoshi asintió nuevamente y observó los gestos del rostro de la genki muchacha. Leía en su faz cada una de las reacciones que lo que acababa de proponerle tenía. Unos momentos después una gran sonrisa y lágrimas empezaron a formarse en su rostro al mismo tiempo. Ella había aceptado ¿no?. Se supone que debía estar muy feliz. Aoshi no sabía qué hacer. Esta no era la reacción que él esperaba. Misao bajó la cabeza, sus cabellos azabaches cubrían sus ojos. Sus manos empezaron a tratar de secar sus lágrimas pero seguían corriendo pese al esfuerzo. Levantó el rostro y dijo sinceramente:  
  
- Aoshi-sama no sabe cuánto esperé este momento... parecía un sueño, un ideal difícil de alcanzar, uno hasta imposible... ahora no lo puedo creer... ¡ nos vamos a casar!... Aoshi-sama esperé mucho, mucho... estoy muy feliz... déjeme decirle que estas lágrimas son de felicidad... no sabe cuánta siento en mi pecho... - tomó una de sus manos y la posó justo en medio de sus senos, encima de su corazón. Aoshi, por un momento, se soprendió ante la sorpresiva acción de Misao y tartó de mover su mano cuando ella la sostuvo firme ahí diciendo:  
  
- Mi corazón quiere decirle lo que siente Aoshi-sama, más que con palabras él baila en regocijo por sus palabras.  
  
Aoshi la observaba mientras decía todo esto. Al final Misao se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó por el cuello y sintió sus lágrimas permeando en su gi. Luego de unos segundos sus brazos la envolvieron suavemente como teniendo miedo de romper un papel muy fino, temiendo lastimarla.  
  
Sus lágrimas calmaron y aún en sus brazos le dijo al oído una frase que Aoshi nunca olvidaría la forma en que ella lo expresó, con el increíble contraste entre lágrimas y risa, y que llegado el momento le recordaría que no todo es perdurable, que una llama debe ser mantenida para que siga ardiendo, para que lo haga para siempre. En ese momento no hizo gesto alguno, ni siquiera se inmutó mientras escuchó que ella repetía incesantemente: Aishiteru Aoshi-sama, aishiteru...  
  
  
  
Y luego de oír esto tampoco dijo nada.  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
--------------  
  
Notas Finales:  
  
¡Hola Minna-san! ¿ Qué les pareció? Es corto pero creo que muy emotivo. Aún hay mucho más de esta historia. El próximo capítulo es la boda. ¡¡¡Espero que me dejen reviews y me alienten a escribir más!!! En el próximo capítulo pondré los agradecimientos particulares.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Shiomei  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* N.A. Disculpen que de verdad yo no tengo la más mínima idea qué clase de utensilios culinarios utilizaban en aquel tiempo para hervir el agua. Si alguien sabe agradecería que me comente. ^-^! 


	3. Capítulo tercero

Notas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola Minna-san! Me alegra que este fic mío también tenga acogida entre ustedes. Personalmente, como creo dije alguna vez, me gusta mucho el personaje de Misao y es por eso que en este fic lo voy a desarrollar con un protagonismo claro. Pero en este capítulo verán al Kenshingumi, espero que eso los alegre ya que deben extrañarlos ¿verdad?.Por favor Sigan enviándome sus reviews ya que son un buen incentivo para sentarme frente a la computadora y dedicarme a escribir.Ah! me olvidaba! solo una cosa más, este fic está situado después de los acontecimientos relacionados con el jinchuu de Enishi.  
  
Sin más preámbulo:  
  
¡VAMOS AL FIC!  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic está dedicado para Ariana ( Kitiara) con quien empiezo a tener una amistad muy buena que espero no se vea nunca interrumpida por la lejanía. ¡Espero que este fic te guste al igual que a mí me ha gustado mucho el tuyo!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable . Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo, no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡ Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
¿ Es realmente amor?  
  
  
  
...  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando todo el oniwabanshu se había enterado, el Aoiya estaba de fiesta. Okon, Omasu y todos los demás integrantes decidieron poner de su parte para apoyar en los preparativos de la boda. Aoshi había quedado con Okina que la boda sería lo más rápido posible y pues se acordó que sería en un mes. El plazo era muy corto como para repintar el Aoiya, implementar el restaurante con más utensilios, cambiar el techo de la casa, etc. De todas maneras todos habían decidido poner su granito de arena en el embellecimiento del lugar. Todo esto por el cariño entrañable hacia Misao, cuya sonrisa después de haber aceptado casarse era imborrable al igual que su buen ánimo ante todo. Ella trabajaba más que todos a pesar de que le decían que no debía hacer nada. Mientras tanto Aoshi seguía meditando en el templo ajeno a cualquier suceso que acaeciera en el lugar. Una vez más retraído de la labor común de los integrantes del Aoiya y de la alegría que embargaba el ambiente.  
  
Faltando medio mes para la boda Misao decidió que era propicio invitar a su boda a todo el Kenshingumi, es así que envió un mensaje con sus contactos oniwabanshu y este llegó en menos de un día a su destino. La reacción que causó la noticia fue una de júbilo y regocijo. Todos sabían cuanto amaba Misao a Aoshi y creían que ya era tiempo de que ellos se casaran.  
  
  
  
---- Dojo Kamiya ----  
  
  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, maestra del estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu, barría la parte frontal- exterior del dojo cuando un hombre, con el atuendo de ninja, apareció frente a ella. Ella retrocedió un tanto y cogió la escoba fuertemente junto a ella. Aquella persona solo sonrió y le entregó en la mano el mensaje de Misao diciendo:  
  
- Konichi wa. Es un mensaje enviado desde el Aoiya.  
  
Kaoru lo recibió y dijo un "Arigato" al aire porque cuando recibió el encargo aquel individuo desapareció cual ráfaga de viento. Arqueando las cejas un tanto en señal de sorpresa ella se dirigió hacia los interiores del dojo abriendo el sobre lentamente. Kenshin Himura, el anteriormente temido hitokiri Battousai, le salió al paso a Kaoru tras haber sentido un ki extrañamente fuerte cerca de Kaoru; de no haber sido que se estaba bañando hubiera aparecida en cuestión de segundos.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru?- preguntó Kenshin preocupado mientras terminaba de secarse su incandescente cabellera roja  
  
- Llegó carta del Aoiya y está remitida por Misao.  
  
- ¿Qué dice?- cuestionó él- Solo espero no sean más problemas  
  
- Eso espero también- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
Una hora más tarde  
  
-------------  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin habían decidido leer la carta delante de todos ya que descubrieron que en realidad la carta iba dirigida a todos. Esperaron pacientemente a que Yahiko volviera con Megumi y Sanosuke para empezar la lectura común. Cuando estuvieron ya todos reunidos y acomodados en el dojo Kaoru empezó:  
  
¡ Konichi wa queridos amigos!  
  
Espero que para cuando esta carta se encuentren muy bien. En especial tú Himura que espero estés ya recuperado de la batalla con aquel psicótico. En todo caso la presente no está escrita para recordar asuntos tristes sino para notificarles de unos mucho más felices. Me caso en medio en mes. Sí ya sé que están con cara de idiotas pero es la verdad. En medio mes Aoshi y yo nos casamos, y queríamos invitarlos a la ceremonia. Quisiéramos realmente que nos acompañaran. Así que si no vienen lo tomaré como una ofensa personal e iré a Tokyo específicamente para encargarme de sus asesinatos con mis propias manos.  
  
Aquí todos estamos bien. Jiya sigue igual de pervertido que siempre pero más viejo aún. Shiro, Omasu, Okon y los demás también se encuentran muy bien y están tan desesosos de verlos como yo. Todos juntos estamos reorganizando el Aoiya para el día de nuestro matrimonio. ¡Todo está quedando muy bien! Solo faltan ustedes para que mi alegría sea completa.  
  
¡Los espero ver muy pronto! ¡Cuídense mucho!  
  
Makimachi Misao  
  
  
  
Tras leer la carta Kaoru terminó con una sonrisa amplia al igual que todos los presentes. La alegría y vivacidad de Misao irradiaban de la carta como si fuera ella misma la que estuviera comentándoles la feliz novedad. Kenshin, que estaba sentado junto a Kaoru, decidió romper el silencio que invadía la habitación. Al parecer la conmoción en los presentes seguía intacta.  
  
- Sí que es sorprendente la rapidez con que tomaron la decisión. Me alegro por Misao-dono. ¿Cuándo estaremos yendo Kaoru?- preguntó Kenshin mirando a los ojos a Kaoru  
  
- Al parecer están haciendo arreglos en el Aoiya, ¿ por qué no les damos una mano?- preguntó entusiasmada la joven kendoka  
  
- ¿ Qué clase de ayuda Jou-chan?- preguntó Sanusoke al mismo tiempo que bostezaba  
  
- Pues iremos al Aoiya mañana mismo y los ayudaremos con la reparación, pero antes necesito conseguir el regalo de bodas. ¿ Les parece bien?  
  
- Por mí no hay problema, contestó Megumi, el doctor Genzai estará más que gustoso de permitirme unos días libres tratándose de una visita a Misao- chan  
  
- Yo nunca diría que no a una fiesta en la que habrá comida libre- respondió Sanosuke moridiendo el esqueleto de pescado que siempre trae en la boca. Tras su comentario recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una boken además de una mirada de desprecio de la doctora.  
  
- Jo-chan! y ¿y eso por qué fue?  
  
- ¡Por qué va a ser pues! Por un momento deja de pensar en ese barril sin fondo que es tu barriga y admite que te alegra que Misao se casa- dijo Kaoru exaltada  
  
- Maa... maa Kaoru; estoy seguro que Sano lo dijo solo por bromear ¿verdad Sano?  
  
- Sí claro- dijo él entre dientes - estoy muy feliz de que la comadreja... auch Jou-chan! eso dolió... que Misao se case, aunque sea con ese tal Aoshi. La verdad es que parece más un hielo que un hombre normal, agregó él  
  
- Eso es cierto- dijo Yahiko que hace tiempo estaba sin hablar- Pero igual, eso es lo que toda la vida ha querido ella ¿no?  
  
- Vamos Sano, Yahiko, no juzguemos a Aoshi-san de esa forma- recomendó Kenshin- ustedes saben que gracias a él nosotros pudimos,. ustedes saben, dijo mirando a Kaoru y luego bajando la mirada  
  
- No tienes por qué dejar de decir el nombre de Enishi aquí Kenshin, dijo Kaoru tomando una de las manos del ex vagabundo entre las suyas, todo está arreglado entre él y nosotros y...  
  
- Quizá para ti Kaoru- intervino Yahiko en tono alto y despectivo, sorprendiendo a todos- pero nosotros no nos olvidamos de nada... tú no sabes lo que fue ver a esa réplica tuya en ...  
  
- Basta con eso, dijo Kaoru parándose, yo quiero dejar de lado todo eso y ustedes no me ayudan en nada. Mañana nos dirigimos al Aoiya a primera hora. Solo me queda comprar los pasajes y nos vamos. ¿ Me acompañas Megumi?- terminó preguntando Kaoru  
  
- Claro Kaoru-chan.  
  
. ¿ Pasajes?- preguntó Sanosuke brincando desde su asiento  
  
- Sí Sanosuke, aquellos papeles chicos y generalmente blancos que significan que pagaste por el derecho de viajar en el tren... ¿ te acuerdas?  
  
- Ja ja- qué graciosa- pero ¿ por qué no vamos a pie? Así disfrutaremos más tiempo juntos...- dijo Sano sugestivamente y con un gesto que rogaba por piedad en su rostro  
  
- ¡Vamos cabeza de gallo no engañas a nadie! ¡Lo que pasa es que te mueres de miedo a los trenes!- dijo Yahiko en tono de nurla  
  
- ¡ No es cierto! y ¿ a quién crees que llamas cabeza de gallo, Yahiko- chan?  
  
- ¡A ti! Y no me digas Yahiko-chan, miedoso cabeza de gallo  
  
- ¡Que no!  
  
- ¡Que sí!...  
  
Kaoru y Megumi escaparon de la usual pelea de apodos que pronto terminaría en Yahiko mordiéndole la cabeza a Sanosuke y este jalándolo del cuerpo para desprendérselo de encima.Era tan habitual que ya no causaba tanta gracia, así que se fueron caminando en dirección a la ciudad para comprar los obsequios respectivos además de conseguir los boletos para el viaje. Kenshin se quedó en el arco de la puerta viendo las figuras de las dos mujeres alejarse por el camino pero fijándose en una de ellas con mayor atecnión. Mientras aquella vista se hacía más parecido a un espejismo su mente soltó como una ráfaga un pensamiento inesperado y cubierto con la incertidumbre de toda pregunta: ¿Si fuéramos nosotros los que estuviéramos a punto de casarnos quizá tendrías aquel destello de luz en tu mirada que perdiste por mi culpa? Dejó sin responder la pregunta, mas se dirigió para los interiores del dojo Kamiya teniendo fijo en la mente la decisión de establecer su vida junto a Kaoru Kamiya. Ya era tiempo de dejar las dudas de lado.  
  
  
  
------ Aoiya: Después de medio mes ------  
  
  
  
Misao estaba en su cuarto acompañada de Okon, Omasu, Kaoru y Megumi, quienes se repartían la tarea de embellecer a la simpática chica ninja. Tres días después de la llegada de la carta a Tokyo el Kenshin-gumi se hizo presente en el Aoiya. Misao no pensó tenerlos tan pronto y al saber que llegaban para ayudar no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ponerse a dar brincos de alegría y a abrazar a cada uno de los invitados en señal de agradecimiento. Todos ellos, a excepción de Yahiko, tras haber estado al borde de la asfixia, procedieron a felicitar a la genki muchacha a la vez que a Aoshi, quien había dejado su meditación de lado para saludar a los incitados y luego, automáticamente y obviando toda regla de urbanidad y buenos modales, volvió al templo a pensar en Kami sabe qué cosa pensaba siempre que estaba secluído dentro de esas cuatro paredes que parecían serle más atractivas que su propia novia. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido por nadie pero lo dejaron de lado porque sabían cómo era Aoshi y confiaban en que Misao le contagiaría su carácter alegre y jovial.  
  
Ciertamente esperaban que ella lo cambiara en ese aspecto pero lo que no terminó de sorprenderlos fue que Aoshi tuviera ya sus primeros efectos en Misao. Los cuales por supuesto no eran malos pero aún así no dejaban de contar con el factor sorpresa. Misao ya no usaba más su traje ninja sino que kimonos simples pero no por eso poco pesados. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola baja y sus modales eran más refinados, Cuando Kaoru y Megumi le preguntaron el porqué de su cambio al vestir ella solo contestó que era porque su Aoshi-sama le dijo que debía vestirse más adecuadamente, ya que había dejado de ser una niña y como no se estaba más en tiempos de lucha, era necesario que actuara a la altura de su condición, es decir, como una mujer de respeto que además estaba comprometida. Misao, contrario a su manera de ser, aceptó sin más ni menos aquella "sugerencia" de su amado al oír de sus propios labios que él la consideraba una mujer adulta. Pese a todo esto el día de la llegada de sus amigos no pudo evitar su arranque de alegría al verlos; aunque al momento que apareció Aoshi ella guardó la compostura.  
  
Este era el día más importante de su vida y ella estaba segura de que sería el más feliz también. Soportó estoicamente en nombre de su Aoshi-sama cada uno de los jalones de cabello que Megumi le hacía al peinarla, los constantes pellizcos que sin querer le hacían Okon y Omasu al tratar de moldear el kimono a su pueril figura, y no se quejó ni un solo instante cuando Kaoru tranajabó con el atado de su obi durante más de tres horas, en las que ella debía estar parada y lo más erguida posible. Del infaltable maquillaje se encargó también Megumi. Habían quedado con Misao que ella solo le aplicaría una pequeña capa de maquillaje para que solo resaltase sus rasgos más hermosos y no la desfigurara. Después de toda una mañana completa el resultado valió la pena. Misao lucía extraordinaria. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño que tenía dos finos lazos, uno rojo y otro negro, que conjugaban de forma excelente con su kimono, que era de fondo rojo con ribetes negros y con dibujos pequeños y alusivos especialmente al matrimonio. Su obi era color negro también y llevaba un atado intricado pero a simple vista elaborado con paciencia y esmero. Su maquillaje era simple, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdesc océano y sus labios tenían un tinte rojo muy leve.  
  
Cuando todas las damas ya estaban listas y arregladas, en especial Misao, Omasu y Okon salieron a dar el aviso de que ya podía empezar la ceremonia. Es así que Kenshin, vestido con un gi negro y una hakama color gris, se acercó al cuarto del ex okashira y futuro esposo de Misao para avisarle que todo estaba listo. Segundos después, cuando Kenshin se había retirado a su lugar junto a Sanosuke y Yahiko, apareció Aoshi dentro de una de las habitaciones más grandes del Aoiya: el salón de prácticas, donde se había organizado todo para el gran evento. Todos estaban esperando el comienzo de la ceremonia, los oniwabanshu en general compartían una alegría muy grande por la joven nieta del ex okashira y, naturalmente, por Aoshi también. Okina sentía una mezcla de felicidad por Misao y tristeza porque ella ya no sería más la niña que siempre fue; ahora se casaba y pasaba a otra etapa de su vida.  
  
Mientras tanto Aoshi, con el mismo rostro que no reflejaba nada y que solo podía ser calificado como impasible, vestido totalmente de negro y con los cabellos cepillados hacia atrás. El peinado hacía que se viera mucho más joven. Quizá una sonrisa habría sido lo esperable en cualquier hombre en una situación como esta, pero Aoshi estaba parado frente al asiento que le tocaría usar momentos después.  
  
Sin más dilaciones, Misao entró al lugar acompañada, por detrás, de Kaoru, Megumi, Okon y Omasu quienes estaban primorosamente ataviadas para la ocasión. No es necesario resaltar que la novia era el centro de atención, al menos para la mayoría de invitados. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Aoshi parado esperándola. Él solo le hizo un gesto de deferencia asintiendo con la cabeza y tomó una de sus manos mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en una incómoda posición en la que debió estar sentada durante toda la ceremonia. Después de dos horas finalizó la ansiada boda y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Kaoru y las demás estaban conmovidas hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Misao agradeció a todos e invitó a continuación a todos los presentes de disfrutar de la pequeña celebración que ofrecía todo el grupo oniwabanshu para los novios.  
  
Hubo mucha comida que Sanosuke y yahiko aprovecharon muy bien. Megumi estaba al lado de sanosuke previniendo que tomara más de la cuenta y de vez en cuando pelando por una tontería que era una razón suficiente para profesarse su mutuo amor de la única manera que conocian: discutiendo. Kaoru, que había estado distraída ayudando a servir a Okon y Omasu al fin se vio relevada después de dos horas más. Kenshin se sentó a su lado a la hora de comer, no conversaron mucho ya que la plática con Misao se veía muy entretenida. Luego, cuando los invitados se retiraron a descansar*, ella se quedó sola en el corredor observando la Luna que estaba en el firmamento. Su cabello estaba suelto del moño bajo que usó durante el día, no tenía maquillaje en el rostro, y seguía con el precioso kimono que llevaba puesta todo el día y que comenzaba a fatigarla. Él se acercó y le tomo la mano suavemente. Ella volteó sorprendida y se encontró con un par de ojos violetas que brillaban en su máximo esplendor bajo la tenue luz que emitía la luna. Él, al principio, muy inseguro de sus actos, levantó una de sus manos y con el revés de la misma acarició suavemente el rostro de Kaoru quien cerró sus ojos al contacto. Luego se acercó poco a poco a ella, como temiendo que se rompiera el encanto, y la besó tierna y delicadamente en los labios. Después de un momento ambos cruzaron miradas nuevamente y sabían que no había más que decir. Ambos unidos en la simplicidad de aquel beso compartido sabían lo que querían saber y esto era realmente un indicio del comienzo de una vida nueva para ellos.  
  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
  
  
Cuando los nuevos esposos se retiraron a su nuevo aposento lo hicieron en silencio. Misao estaba muy feliz y no soltaba el brazo de Aoshi como si se sostuviera de él para no caer a un abismo. Una sonrisa inigualable estaba en su juvenil rostro y contrastaba con la actitud de Aoshi, que durante toda la ceremonia, si había abierto la boca para agradecer con un simple y frío: Arigato, era mucho. Misao no parecía desalentada ante esto, es más, parecía vivir un mundo alterno de felicidad en el que nada era suficiente para empañar la dicha que sentía en aquel momento. Él abrió la puerta del cuarto en que de ahora en adelante sería el que compartirían y la cerró poco después de que ella entró.  
  
Estaba decorado con un estilo a la vista simple pero con buen gusto. Había, en una esquina, un biombo de color negro y también una especie de closet en el que estaban guardados los kimonos de Misao, además de parte de la ropa de Aoshi. Justo debajo de la ventana estaban dos futons juntos que eran alumbrados por la luz de las dos lámparas que estabn situadas a los costados que daban una apriencia acogedora y romántica al recinto. Misao se sentó en uno de los futons y se quedó mirando a Aoshi. Este le dijo,  
  
- Deberías cambiarte, ese kimono te debe haber fatigado mucho...  
  
Misao solo asintió y se colocó tras el biombo y procedió a cambiarse. Se demoró cerca a media hora porque le costó trabajo poder desenlazar el obi. Luego se puso una yukata que Okon y Omasu le habían regalado. Era de color celeste claro y estaba bordada con hilo color blanco. La textura era muy suave al tacto y la prenda muy provocadora a la vista. La conocida sensualidad que portaba esa yukata recidía en que no dejaba nada a la vista pero que incitaba a ver más. Salió tímidamente de la mampara y encontró a Aoshi mirando por la ventana el cielo. Los goznes que mantenían los bastidores unidos del biombo hicieron un ligero sonido al desplegarse y esto fue suficiente para sacar a Aoshi de su aparente absorción. Él volteó lentamente y vio a Misao con el cabello suelto y sin ninguna gota de maquillaje en el rostro, cubierta por una bella yukata que resaltaba su figura muy bien. Ella se quedó parada esperando que él dijera algo, que la comandara a acercarse para comenzar lo que ella sabía que pasaría esta noche. Ella esperaba con ansias ese momento, ya quería saber que era suya por completo, quería y esperaba que él le demostrara aquel amor que estaba segura que él le guardaba pero que permanecía oculto debido a su imposibilidad de expresarlo.  
  
Aoshi luchó mucho interiormente por mantener sin un solo gesto su rostro. Era imposible ver a aquella joven mujer sin evitar pensar que era la belleza encarnada. Dejó de lado ese tipo de pensamientos y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello antes de decirle, en el más desinteresado de los tonos:  
  
- Misao, creo que es hora que durmamos. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Oyasumi nasai.  
  
Sin decir más él se recostó en uno de los futons y ladeó su cuerpo hasta quedar mirando a la pared. Misao se quedó petrificada por un momento.No entendía aquella reacción, no entendía nada. Solo atinó a hacer lo que Aoshi le ordenó y se dirigió al futon que quedaba libre. Se echó viendo a la otra pared y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas amargas, una vez más, no entendiendo nada. Aunque ningún gemido y tampoco suspiro alguno se escapó de ella mientras lloraba sola en el rincón del futon que le correspondía como esposa de Aoshi Shinomori, él sentía cómo su frágil cuerpo se estremecía debajo del cobertor. presa del sufrimiento y el desconcierto que sus acciones habían provocado en ella. Una vez más se sintió culpable de su sufrimiento.  
  
Pero esto era lo mejor.  
  
La frase se la vino repitiendo casi toda la noche hasta que el cansancio hizo lo que la tristeza terminaría haciendo en cualquier momento con Misao: dormirla. Una vez que la respiración de la joven se hizo mucho menos entrecortada él pudo por fin conciliar el sueño, pero a sabiendas de tener una culpa más en su conciencia. Una que por cierto, no sería la última. 


	4. Capítulo cuarto

Notas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola Minna-san! Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para hacer una felicitación pública a Kitiara-chan ( sí, la misma escritora magnífica de Rk que todos conocemos). Mañana, domingo 20 de Enero, cumple 18 años y pues quiero mandarle mis más grandes parabienes además de mi cariño incondicional.  
  
Amiga!!! ¡¡¡Espero que todas tus metas se cumplan y que logres vivir a plenitud siempre!!!  
  
Sin más que decir:  
  
¡VAMOS AL FIC!  
  
  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic está dedicado para mi nee-chan Ariana ( Kitiara). Y especialmente este capítulo es uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños. ¡¡¡Mañana te llamo por teléfono nee-chan!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable . Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo, no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡ Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Es realmente amor?  
  
"El verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece"  
  
Capítulo cuarto  
  
...  
  
Era un nuevo día. El sonido del canto de las aves estaba, como cada día de primavera, presente para deleite de todos los que se beneficiaban con aquella melodía matinal  
  
Aoshi Shinomori se despertó muy temprano en la mañana para continuar con la rutina de siempre que consistía más que todo en existir para meditar. Se puso la misma ropa que vestía a diario, fue al templo y se colocó en el mismo lugar de todos los días desde que se reincorporó al grupo oniwabanshu, con la usual postura e igual actitud para llevar a cabo su entrenamiento mental.  
  
Habían pasado más o menos dos horas desde que el ex okashira se fue, cuando Misao despertó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas. Al parecer Aoshi no había tenido la gentileza de mantenerlas cerradas para preservar su sueño, aún así ella no se percató del detalle. Se desperezó estirando los brazos en dirección al cielo y decidió levantarse cuanto antes para iniciar su día. Todo parecía normal, es más, todo iba normal hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba más en su cuarto. Este era más amplio y tenía implementos que nunca antes había habido en el suyo. Automáticamente escenas del día anterior comenzaron a plagar su mente trayendo consigo un dolor profundo en el corazón de Misao. Acababa de recordar todo. La espera que parecía interminable, los preparativos, la ceremonia, el final de la misma y la noche de bodas que resultó ser un fiasco total. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y volvió a recostarse en su futon. Estaba confundida, dolida, angustiada y sobre todo, asustada de lo que le deparaba el futuro.  
  
No sabía qué había causado aquella reacción en su esposo. ¿Su apariencia quizá? No era posible porque todos le habían dicho que se veía muy bien, si hasta Sanosuke la había llenado de cumplidos, cosa que sobrepasaba los cánones de lo extraño. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Ignorar lo que realmente sucedía la acongojaba. Él se había portado tan frío, tan distante durante todo el día. Y no es que él hubiese cambiado su actitud, ya que siempre era la misma, sino que solo. solo. solo y simplemente no era la que ella esperaba de él.  
  
Eso era, ella tenía la idea de que de un día para otro todo cambiaría, que él se volvería un Kenshin Himura de la noche a la mañana. ¡Quién sabe y hasta comenzaba a lavar ropa también!. Movió la cabeza en señal de negación y dejando de lado las ironías, continuó el curso de sus pensamientos. Ya era tiempo de comprender que estaba terriblemente equivocada. Aquella utopía de que un cambio radical fuera posible en Shinomori era irreal por naturaleza. "Al menos por el momento"- agregó esperanzada.  
  
"A Himura le tomó diez años para cambiar, ¿qué estaba esperando yo, que el día de la boda saldría del cascarón y me confesara abiertamente que moría de pasión por mí?"  
  
Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse detrás del biombo. Tomó el kimono nuevo que le regaló Kaoru y se lo puso. Ató el obi como Okon le había enseñado que las mujeres casadas lo llevaban y se arregló el pelo en un moño en la parte inferior de su cabeza, justo encima de la nuca. Con el agua que había en uno de los recipientes se lavó el rostro y se puso un poco de maquillaje en los labios. Se miró al espejo una vez terminado de arreglarse y se sorprendió al ver a otra persona en su reflejo. Levantó una de las manos y tocó el vidrio y con la otra se acarició su delicada faz. Su mano aparecía encima de su juvenil y extrañamente desconocido rostro y la otra mano bloqueaba parcialmente la visión de su apariencia en el espejo. Un sentimiento nuevo y a la vez amargo se formó en su interior al ver que su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente. Sus manos en el reflejo constataban que ahora parecía una más de aquellas mujeres del pueblo que la criticaban por su manera de vestir y de actuar, y eso no la complacía para nada, es más, la hacían sentirse extraña a sí misma. Por un momento llegó a desdeñar lo que era actualmente.  
  
"Pero es así como debe comportarse una mujer casada. ¿no es eso lo que anhelabas Misao Makimachi?" - movió la cabeza negativamente como para remendar el error- "No. Misao Shinomori, y más vale comenzar a actuar como tal. Basta de quejas sin sentido. quizá él ha querido esperar. Misao, debes entender que él, como tú, todavía debe acostumbrarse a este cambio. Si a ti no te es fácil ver tu reflejo, tan solo ponte en su lugar una vez, debe ser aún peor. Pasar de una vida de segregación absoluta a una gregaria no puede ser fácil. No hay duda que con el tiempo cambiará su actitud con los demás y contigo, solo es cuestión de tiempo"  
  
"Sí. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y amor"- agregó ella - "y estoy dispuesta a dedicar mi vida entera para brindarle mi amor y lograr que él me deje amarlo" "  
  
Esbozó una sonrisa y era raro pero aún tenía aquella extraña sensación en el estómago. Decidió no hacerle caso y tras recoger su futon y ordenar su habitación un poco, salió del recinto al encuentro con lo exterior, con las preguntas y con Aoshi. Y eso de alguna manera, la asustaba. Quizá no le haya dado importancia pero, aunque no lo aceptara con todas sus letras aún, era la primera vez que sus palabras no lograban convencerla completamente. Algo dentro de ella se sentía aún muy triste y desafortunado. El problema era que ella no podía darse cuenta qué era aquello o, al menos, no quería.  
  
Para cuando entró a la cocina todas las muchachas estaban ahí conversando alegremente. Se olvidó por un momento de sus divagaciones y saludó con el ánimo de siempre:  
  
Ohayo minna!  
  
Ohayo Misao-chan!!! - saludó Kaoru  
  
¡Ya era hora que te levantaras Misao!- exclamó Megumi - ¿una noche demasiado cansada?- preguntó mientras un par de orejas de zorro le salían de la cabeza.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos Misao no se ruborizó ni un momento, solo siguió falseando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al grupo de mujeres rápidamente,  
  
¿Y ustedes? ¿Descansaron bien?- preguntó astutamente cambiando de rumbo al tema  
  
¡Perfectamente!- respondió esta vez Omasu - Pero yo no soy la que esta mañana tiene una razón más que válida para estar feliz Misao, claro está aparte de ti Misao-chan!  
  
¿Y eso?- preguntó Misao tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa y recibiendo una tasa de té de parte de Okon a quien agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.  
  
¡Es que por fin la tanuki consiguió que Kenshin se le declarara! ¡¡¡Ho ho ho ho ho!!!- participó Megumi causando la risa general, incluyendo a Misao exceptuando a Kaoru, claro.  
  
¡¡¡Megumi!!! ¡¡¡ no digas eso!!!- dijo una sumamente ruborizada Kaoru  
  
¿Y es que acaso no es cierto Kaoru-chan?-preguntó una voz masculina seductoramente graduada.  
  
Todas levantaron la cabeza para descubrir quién interrumpía su plática, y para su sorpresa no era nadie más que el propio Kenshin Himura. Las quijadas de las presentes se cayeron del estupor mientras él entraba al recinto con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no la sonrisa usual del rurouni sino una totalmente adversa.  
  
¿Kenshin?- preguntó Kaoru, demasiado sorprendida como para preguntar otra cosa  
  
El mismo koishii- respondió colocándose tras ella y abrazándola para después proceder a darle un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru. La pobre estaba aún más atontada que antes. Él nunca antes había tomado su mano en público y aquí estaba el mismo tímido rurouni besándola delante de todos!  
  
Todas las presentes estaban a punto de caerse espaldas al suelo cuando Aoshi entró a la cocina y encontró a Himura abrazando a la mujer llamada Kamiya, susurrándole algo al oído que causaba que ella se sonroje más de la cuenta. Todos guardaron la compostura, inclusive Kenshin desenredó sus brazos de alrededor de Kaoru para reposar sus manos en los hombros de la joven mientras se preparaba para saludarlo tan educada y afectuosamente que siempre:  
  
Ohayo Aoshi-san, espero haya tenido un buen descanso- preguntó él sin malicia pero causando una pequeña risita general.  
  
Excelente Himura, excelente - respondió él dejando la duda de si la respuesta era una para la pregunta del pelirrojo o una crítica por lo que esta podría implicar.  
  
Misao volteó automáticamente y se cruzó con los ojos de Aoshi que la miraban de forma distinta. Su mirada era más fría que nunca. ¿Qué pasaba?  
  
Ohayo Aoshi-sama. uhmm gomen. Aoshi.  
  
Ohayo - respondió él gesticulando un breve movimiento de cabeza y haciendo con esto de su saludo uno general.  
  
Ohayo- respondieron todos en coro  
  
Misao acompáñame por favor- Dijo él más como orden que como petición y siguió su camino sin esperar a su esposa.  
  
Por supuesto. Disculpen- dijo ella y se retiró. Cuando estaba en la puerta se volteó y dijo con una sonrisa que no ocultaba muy bien su preocupación: pero no creas que esta conversación se ha acabado Himura.  
  
Todos en se rieron ante esto y ella prosiguió su camino tras su esposo, dejando en aquel lugar a todos con cierta preocupación. La actitud de Aoshi no era una normal como para un hombre recién casado. Sin saber que sus pensamientos coincidieron todas las mujeres y Kenshin cambiaron de tema de conversación.  
  
Para cuando llegó al cuarto de ambos él estaba ahí mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana como la noche anterior. Perdido en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba el escenario que había frente a él.  
  
¿Me necesitabas Aoshi?- preguntó con una voz que reflejaba inseguridad  
  
Sí - volteó lentamente y la miró a los ojos directamente - ¿a qué hora pensabas traerme el té?  
  
¿Gomen?  
  
¿No me oíste? Sabes que no me gusta repetir dos veces las cosas, según sé me casé contigo cuando aún oías perfectamente- dijo volteándose nuevamente hacia la ventana y con una voz tan fría como en su pelea con Kenshin.  
  
Gomen Aoshi, por supuesto que te oí, solo es que no comprendo tu pregunta, yo pensé.  
  
¿Pensaste que casándote conmigo escapabas a tus obligaciones?- esta vez gritó dejando a Misao muy confundida.  
  
Aoshi. yo nunca.  
  
¡¿Nunca qué?!  
  
¡Me dejarás terminar o me interrumpirás cada dos palabras que pronuncie?!- Aoshi volteó y se acercó a ella lentamente, la tomó por la quijada y le dijo suavemente aunque sin variar la ferocidad de su voz:  
  
Habla entonces Misao  
  
Yo.  
  
Solo una cosa.- volvió a interrumpir como desafiándola  
  
¿Cuál?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido y con un tono de irritabilidad en la voz  
  
Nunca, ¿me entiendes?, vuelvas a hablarme así. nunca lo hiciste y no vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora que nos casamos. esto solo para recordarte que me debes respeto como esposa, ¿entendido?  
  
Hai- respondió ella mirando al piso- gomen anata  
  
Continúa entonces,  
  
Yo nu.nunca qui..quise evitar mis deberes anata - tartamudeó - . en.entraba a la cocina cu.cuando las muchachas me saludaron y luego me contaron que Kaoru y Himura por fin. - Aoshi sacudió la mano en el aire  
  
Suficiente, lo que vi es más que suficiente.-  
  
Después de una pausa incómoda y tensa a la vez,  
  
¿Aoshi algo sucede?- preguntó ella tímidamente logrando que su esposo solo levante una ceja- Me refiero a tu actitud Aoshi. yo. yo.  
  
¿Tú? Termina tu frase que debo acabar de meditar.  
  
Yo siento que algo está mal. ¿hice acaso malo?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
Misao.  
  
"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"- se preguntó viendo a la joven mujer al borde del llanto- Primero la decepciono y luego la hago sufrir más aún. ¿ acaso es esto lo correcto también?- Dejó de lado cualquier lógica y se dejó llevar por el impulso.  
  
- Misao - repitió él calmando su expresión y acercándose a ella. Acarició su mejilla derecha con su mano izquierda haciendo que Misao cerrara los ojos y se derritiera con su gesto- gomen si es que fui un poco brusco, no fue mi intención Misao.  
  
"¿Aoshi disculpándose?"  
  
Entiendo anata, suminasen, es mi culpa no debí molestarte con mi conducta. suminasen- Aoshi retiró su mano y agregó en el tono de siempre interrumpiéndola una vez más,  
  
No te preocupes Misao, volveré a meditar, ¿podrías llevarme el té en dos horas?  
  
¿Pero no lo querías ahora?- al ver su mirada, solo agregó sumisamente y asintiendo- Hai anata, suminasen por cuestionarte. eh. anata.  
  
¿Sí?- preguntó volteándose a la altura del marco del shoji  
  
Recordaré lo que me dijiste y . Aishiteru- terminó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa  
  
  
  
Aoshi solo asintió ante esto y siguió su camino. Misao soltó el suspiro que estaba conteniendo desde que la conversación empezó y se acarició la mejilla que la mano de Aoshi había tocado momentos antes y olvidó toda la incertidumbre, el temor y la pena que momentos antes estaban en su corazón. Una sonrisa se hizo lugar en su rostro y de repente una ráfaga de felicidad pasó por sus adentros embargándola con el color de la esperanza:  
  
"Él me ama, sé que me ama. solo es cuestión de tiempo"  
  
Tras convencerse de esto salió rápidamente del lugar hacia la cocina para preparar todo lo necesario para hacer el té de Aoshi. Ella se encargaría de atenderlo con especial esfuerzo. Ahora que era su esposa él no se merecía menos, además, se dijo, "debo aprender a mantener la boca cerrada". Sin más en qué pensar decidió a dedicarse a sus labores recientemente adquiridas, en las que por supuesto estaba en primer lugar permanecer subyugada a Aoshi Shinomori; pero eso no le importaba ya que él la amaba ¿o no?  
  
  
  
Continuará.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas finales:  
  
^-^ ¿Muy corto? Es cierto, pero creo que era mejor dejarlo ahí. ¿qué les pareció hasta aquí? Denme sus opiniones onegai, es siempre bueno escuchar lo que piensan mis lectores. Disculpen por no dejar agradecimientos el capítulo pasado y tampoco en este, la verdad es que hoy me falta el tiempo pero me comprometo que para el próximo capítulo todos mis reviewers tendrán respuesta. ^-^  
  
Arigato por leer este fic  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Shiomei 


	5. Capítulo quinto

  
**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola Minna-san! Parece que ahora sí estoy siendo un poco más justa con ustedes y empiezo nuevamente a actualizar mis fics. Espero que dejen sus reviews y que les guste este capítulo. 

Antes de irme quería expresarles mi profundo desagrado con la decisión que ha tomado George W. Bush respecto a la situación de Irak. Es simplemente inconcebible cómo un país, o en todo caso un gobierno, que se da ínfulas de ser democrático (y que por consiguiente es respetuoso de las distintas entidades reguladoras que existen) ha sobrepasado las facultades de la ONU y tomado una decisión de carácter mundial como propia, porque a su juicio, "La ONU no ha seguido un comportamiento correcto ni eficiente". Es casi terrorífico pensar que a estas alturas, en pleno siglo XXI, casos de intervencionismo en entidades que se suponían autónomas, que se pensaron ya dejados en el pasado, se den en un país que se da de modelo de democracia y justicia. ¿Quién le otorgó a Bush la decisión de actuar en nombre de nuestra seguridad? ¿Se están respetando los procedimientos diplomáticos? ¿No es este comportamiento una amenaza MUNDIAL que nos quieren transmitir, diciéndonos que en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos solo por defender "su seguridad y tomar lo que es nuestro? Dejo estas notas agregando algo más, es increíble cómo puede lanzarse una guerra basadas en especulaciones de presuntos ataques. A mi parecer, esa no es más que una salida barata. No permitamos que retóricas sin valor nos hagan creer que todo esto es por el bien de la humanidad; una guerra siempre será una guerra y las guerras se dan porque se buscan fines materiales, porque hay algo qué ganar. Esperemos que la gran USA o, mejor dicho, George W. Bush no tenga en sus intereses el sometimiento de una población por la riqueza petrolera con la que cuenta. Es triste oír aquellos rumores de que ya está acordada la reconstrucción de Bagdad. El discernir si este comportamiento es moral o no es la decisión de ustedes los lectores. En lo que a mi respecta, mi posición es más que clara y no deseaba perder la oportunidad para hacerla pública. 

**Gracias por leer esto**

**¡VAMOS AL FIC!**

**Dedicatoria:**

Este fic está dedicado a mi nee-chan Kitiara a quien quiero entrañablemente y con quien paso excelentes momentos. ¡Te quiero mucho nee-chan! Y ¡Te agradezco la carta que me enviaste a mi casa! T__T todo me encantó estoy muy conmovida. ¡Arigato Gozaimasu!

**Disclaimer:**

El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable. Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! ^-^

  
**¿Es realmente amor? **

"El verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige,   
sino por lo que ofrece"

**  
Capítulo quinto**

  
***

  
Era una noche lluviosa como tantas que había conocido; esta sería una más entre el grupo de cientos de madrugadas que pasaría cobijado bajo algún árbol de grueso tronco que evitara que se empapara, al menos, totalmente. Al paso que iba sería muy difícil adentrarse en el bosque tan rápido como esperaba. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y vio que estaba desagradablemente oscuro, las nubes eran de color negro y chocaban una a una contra sí causando relámpagos y truenos estremecedores. Las calles de Kyoto que parecían haberse convertido en ciénagas tenían en el ambiente hedor a humedad y lodo mezclados causando que su estómago diera de vuelcos por el disgusto. Agradeció por un momento no haber comido durante el día ya que en ese caso otra hubiese sido la historia. Mejor no pensar en eso. 

A pesar de todo él permanecía sonriendo. Ningún ciudadano en su sano juicio se atrevería a salir con un clima así, pero como no estaba dentro del rango del común de la gente era normal que caminara a altas horas de la noche aun si es que había lluvia, tormenta o lo que fuere. Después de todo un rurouni es un rurouni y su viaje no puede ser interrumpido por problemas climáticos o de cualquier otro tipo. 

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que decidió seguir este rumbo con el deseo de encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba para justificar el lugar que ocupaba en este mundo. El señor Himura las había encontrado después de diez largos años, él no iba ni la mitad de ese tiempo y le faltaban muchos caminos por recorrer, muchas personas por conocer y experiencias que vivir. Aún así, en este corto tiempo pudo conocer y entender mucho más del mundo. El sentimiento de trotar de un lado a otro y ayudar en lo que pudiese a quien lo necesitase le daba una sensación completamente nueva. Estaba ayudando a una causa en la que no necesitaba ni herir ni asesinar para hacerlo. Sintió por primera vez que el lema que rigió su vida por tanto tiempo, aquel en el que el débil debe morir para la sobrevivencia del fuerte, no era una ley que regulaba la vida de todos los seres humanos. Le era casi imposible creer cómo es que estuvo tanto tiempo ciego ante una realidad que una vez experimentada resultó ser muy diferente a lo que él creyó que era.

Después de que dejó el Jupon Gatana se encontró a sí mismo ayudando a gente común y corriente en simples labores que no requerían de nada más que buena voluntad. Ayudaba a arreglar un techo o un shoji, recogía agua del río o de algún pozo cercano, jugaba con los niños y los cuidaba mientras sus madres estaban ocupadas, etc. Nada sin precedentes. Este nuevo de tipo de ayuda que daba distaba mucho del tipo de colaboración que durante su vida había conocido. Aquella superioridad que sus habilidades le otorgaban en relación a los demás no era más una herramienta de destrucción y muerte sino que estaba dirigida a un fin totalmente distinto; hacer uso de sus destrezas con el único fin de ayudar a los que carecen de las mismas era una idea que nunca antes hubiera cruzado por su cabeza hace tres años, mas en este tiempo que llevaba viajando de pueblo en pueblo aprendió de la gente y de su desenvolvimiento en comunidad, algo a lo que nunca tuvo acceso antes. Sus compañeros eran solo eso, compañeros y correligionarios pero nada más allá; personas a las que no hubiera dudado en asesinar si la ocasión lo ameritaba o si Shishio lo requería.

Si bien el señor Shishio no compartía esta metodología de vida, era lo que más próximo a un padre llego a tener y eso hacía que su recuerdo guardara un lugar muy importante dentro de él y permaneciera inmaculado. Aunque indudablemente fue severo y ortodoxo en su ideología de vida siempre lo había tratado distinto al resto. Lo había entrenado él personalmente y le había dado un rumbo a su vida cuando se encontraba sin nada ni nadie, perdido entre el mar de gente que lo rodeaba sin atreverse a levantar una mano en su ayuda, sintiéndose cada vez más solo y desesperado. Esto bastaba para estarle profundamente agradecido de por vida, aun si sus métodos no eran los adecuados. Ahora que aquella visión de la vida se le hacía cada vez más extraña y poco razonable, él seguía respetando la memoria de aquel hombre como la del padre que nunca conoció. 

En sus constantes viajes había descubierto que la vida no era solo una competencia por la sobrevivencia. Estaban también los lazos que unía a la gente, aquello que llamaban sentimientos. Descubrió cómo simples acciones que no requerían de su esfuerzo podían ocasionar mucha felicidad a la gente; como un simple beso o abrazo de un niño llenaba literalmente de luz la mirada a su progenitor; como solo una sonrisa podía transmitir cariño y no aquella frialdad cubierta bajo una faceta de amabilidad que él portaba. Pudo constatar también la diferencia entre el bien y el mal desde otra perspectiva. En la práctica no existía la radicalidad que conoció al vivir bajo la tutela y mando de Makoto Shishio. No estaban presentes en el grado que él conoció las dicotomías con las que creció, aquellas que no admitían puntos intermedios ni medias tintas. Si antes no hubiese podido entender cómo alguien que podía ser considerado bueno cometiera también actos "malos" o viceversa, ahora veía todo con más claridad. La esencia del ser humano iba mucho más allá de consideraciones estacionarias. La diversidad de actitudes en una persona variaba a la relación de las mismas; de acuerdo al modo de cada persona, a las circunstancias y quién sabe si habría más motivos que aún le faltaban conocer. 

Aun cuando veía el panorama más claro todavía no podía encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. El señor Himura le había abierto los ojos y le había demostrado que existía mucho más allá afuera de lo que él creía. Que fuera de vivir una vida llena de rencor y venganzas existía una realidad distinta. Que había razones para seguir viviendo muy aparte de los ideales de lucha que antes movía su vida y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Aún así se encontraba con un problema: su condición muchas veces era de espectador. Saber que algo existe es muy distinto a sentir que aquello realmente existe; lo primero no es necesario comprobarlo, lo segundo requiere de una experiencia propia, personal. Y no era que había perdido la capacidad de sentir ya que invariablemente seguía haciéndolo, pero sentir con tanta intensidad como para vivir por algo era lo que aún no conocía. 

Recordaba una conversación con un viejo de un poblado por el que pasó que le había inspirado mucha confianza. Era de aquellos ancianos que tienen un brillo de sabiduría a su alrededor que los distingue del común de las personas y los hace dignos de confianza y sinceridad. A una de estas personas le había comentado su historia en un arranque de incertidumbre y necesidad de respuestas inmediatas. Aunque siempre fue muy hermético con lo que respecta a su persona y sobre todo a sus problemas, aquella vez no pudo evitar tratar de llenar el vacío que había dentro de él. Aquella noche le había cuestionado acerca de las sensaciones que causaban sentir con intensidad, como el común de la gente. Después de unos minutos de contemplación del escenario que tenía al frente el viejo lo volvió a ver a los ojos y con una faz serena e impasible le respondió que no había forma que él pudiera responderle correctamente ya que eso era necesario experimentarlo en carne propia. La certeza solo vendría cuando aquellas sensaciones que permanecían aún dormidas en él despertaran y en el momento que lo hicieran, le aseguró, él se daría cuenta de todo. "No hay experiencia ni sabiduría que llegue tan lejos como para descifrar lo que alguien siente ni el porqué del mismo sentimiento. Kami-sama separó los sentimientos a un plano distinto a lo demás con que el ser humano cuenta para que no turbáramos nuestra mente tratando de entenderlos sino simplemente para sentirlos. "Sentir" no puede ser definida por ninguna palabra o frase, ya que hasta la misma palabra "sentir" se hace muy pequeña comparado a la connotación de la misma. Tal exactitud no existe ni existirá jamás". - le dijo aquel hombre. 

Ahora, al seguir su camino, esas palabras parecían repetirse incesablemente dentro de él. Ponderaba qué sería sentirse completo y qué cambios traería aquello en él. Aquella incertidumbre era lo que lo motivaba a seguir cada día. Quería alcanzar esa certeza, si el señor Himura lo había logrado era posible que él también lo hiciera. Seguiría este camino hasta encontrarle verdad a su vida, hasta comprobar en él mismo que todo era distinto, que era posible otro tipo de ideal de vida que no se redujera a luchar por sobrevivir ni para ser marioneta de algún grupo de poder, que era posible sentirse completo, sentirse una persona.

Sin darse cuenta y absorto en sus cavilaciones había llegado a los adentros del bosque. Estaba mojado y no había caso en apurarse ya que era seguro que no podría empaparse más. Mientras ojeaba los árboles en busca de uno que pudiera brindarle suficiente cobijo por una noche recitaba unas frases que había oído a un anciano decir en una vieja canción. Justo cuando se hacía lugar en medio de la maleza oyó unos sonidos extraños. Siguiendo aquellos ruidos sigilosamente se dejó llevar hacia a ellos y encontró una de las escenas que nunca se borrarían de su memoria. Debajo de un arbusto una figura pequeña vestida en un atuendo que parecía de entrenamiento yacía sollozando. Por el tamaño parecía una niña y él tuvo la idea de que de repente se había perdido y quiso acercarse a ella para socorrerla frente a cualquier eventualidad, pero al momento se disponía a mover uno de sus pies, aquella persona levantó su rostro al cielo y no pudo avanzar más. La última prosa de aquel canto escapó de sus labios encajando en aquella vista. Su mirada fija y expectante en aquel ser, 

La palidez de su alma, la tristeza de su rostro,   
la belleza del día,   
el encanto de un ángel, el lamento de un condenado. 

Ya no recordaba más y sentía que no lo necesitaba. Al ver cómo la faz de aquel ángel cubrió parcialmente la tenue luz que el cuarto menguante de esa noche emanaba desde el cielo, envolviéndolo y haciéndolo disfrutar con aquella vista dos contradicciones que nunca antes, hasta ese momento, pudo haber creído posibles: frente a él una oda a la tristeza y a la vez elegía a la belleza tomaba lugar. Limpiando sus lágrimas con una de sus manos, aquella mujer, cerró los ojos un momento para abrirlos un breve periodo después. Esta vez una última lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla mientras se incorporaba y reataba el cinturón de tela que había dejado tirado a un costado.

Inevitablemente sintió como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de aquella joven pero aun sabiendo esto su vista no podía dejar de observar los cabellos negros y sueltos que colgaban en su espalda, aquellos labios rosados y esos pómulos humedecidos por los remanentes de lágrimas a leguas se veía no fueron bien secadas. Aún de perfil pero esta vez de pie, siguió observando el cielo como si contuviera la respuesta a sus temores y penas. Algo dentro de él se estremeció al llegar a pensar que en aquella joven veía el reflejo de sus emociones. Cuántas veces él se había recostado en el campo solo para observar pasar las horas mirando el cielo como esperando que las nubes trajeran consigo aquellas respuestas que necesitaba. 

Se escondió tras uno de los frondosos árboles viendo cómo la lluvia empapaba aquella figura tornándola más femenina a medida que su indumentaria se pegaba a su cuerpo casi escandalosamente. "Desaparece mientras puedas, desaparece, no puedes, no debes, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, tú no no es como crees, ella no puede serdesaparece cuanto antes"- le inducía su conciencia mas su mente y su cuerpo estaban renuentes a obedecer semejante orden. 

  
"No debería estar viendo"- se dijo a sí mismo tercamente una vez más - "No deberías estar"

  
- Tiene toda la razón, no debería- susurró una voz cerca de su oído. 

"Ella tiene toda la razón, no debería. - prosiguió pensando- Un momento, ¡¿ella?!

  
Seta Soujiro o también conocido como Tenken no Soujiro, ex miembro del temible Jupon Gatana, discípulo de Shishio, guerrero excelente con una velocidad que era considerada más mística, irreal y hasta divina que de este mundo se vio sin capacidad alguna de reacción frente a dos estanques infinitamente verdes a tan solo dos centímetros de sí. Sin poder hacer nada más se quedó como estaba, atrapado entre el tronco y uno de los brazos de la joven mientras su otra mano sostenía lo que suponía era una kunai peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Su desorientada mirada se cruzó con una totalmente desafiante de parte de la baja muchacha que tenía una de sus piernas entre las de él para evitar que se moviera de aquella incómoda posición. Por primera vez desde su pelea con el señor Himura Seta Soujiro se encontraba sin posibilidad de reacción. Era la segunda vez que perdía un encuentro. Peculiar forma de ser derrotado.

  
Continuará

  
-------------------------------------

**  
Notas finales:**

  
¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Dejen sus reviews y díganme qué les pareció! Así estaré más motivada a escribir. ^___^ ¡Ah me olvidaba! Mis más grandes agradecimientos a estas personas que dejaron sus reviews muy amablemente: Jockerita-san, Mer-san, Kitiara-neechan, Karla-san, Ady-san (veo que eres una lectora mía empedernida! ¡Arigato!), Madam Spooky-san (¡me gustan mucho tus fics!), Ale-san, Megumi-san, Sol_Himura-san, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Mari-san, Akari-chan, Ayanami-san, Ale-san, Susy-san, Hana_Aino-neechan, Sir Epes Javos Dalí-san (gracias por decir que tengo influencias del maestro Gabo no sabes cuán feliz me has hecho), Luli451-san(yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, ya verás qué pasará. ^_^), MS Aráis-Sumeragi.

  
Todos ustedes en sus reviews me dijeron que siguiera adelante y pues eso intento hacer. Muchas gracias por decir que este fic es maravilloso, pero la verdad, no creo que sea cierto. Bueno, prometo esforzarme y lamento no actualizar con frecuencia pero mi cerebro va a explotar de tanto que me exigen en la universidad.

¡**Besos a todos los lectores y reviewers! ¡Sigan mandando los reviews por favor!**

**  
Ja ne!**

**  
Shiomei**

  



	6. Capítulo sexto

  
**_Notas de la autora: _**

Al fin un nuevo capítulo ¿ne? Espero lo disfruten mucho. Como ya dije en otro fic, estoy en uno de esos bloqueos máximos de inspiración y es así que cada capítulo que actualizo me cuesta mucho hacerlo. Aún así lo hago por mis reviewers que siempre me apoyan. Y esta vez quiero hacer una especial mención a una de mis lectoras que ha estado estimulándome para actualizar de forma continua: Leticia-chan. ¡Por ella también es que tienen este capítulo! ¡Que lo disfrutes amiga! **^-^**

**¡VAMOS AL FIC!**

**_Dedicatoria:_**

Este fic está dedicado a mi hermana mayor Ariana (Kitiara) a quien quiero con locura y ella lo sabe muy bien ;)

**_Disclaimer:_**

El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable. Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! **^-^**

* * *

  
**¿Es realmente amor? **

**_  
"El verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige,   
sino por lo que ofrece"_**

**Capítulo sexto**

...

¡Yo te conozco! ¡Tenken no Soujiro! ¿Qué diablos buscas? ¿Por qué me expiabas? ¡Responde! 

Sabía que se le hacía conocida. Aquella mujer era la misma chiquilla con quien vio a Himura viajar, la misma que llegó con él al escondite de Makoto Shishio y que permaneció tras los arbustos con aquel otro niño cuyos padres fueron asesinados por los subordinados de Shishio. A pesar de todo algo en ella la hacía ver distinta. Su mirada tenía la misma ferocidad de la primera vez que hizo con ella contacto visual pero esta vez sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto que había presenciado y por algo más que no podía distinguir bien. Nunca fue bueno para descifrar emociones, ni las suyas propias para tal caso. La kunai que estaba contra su yugular estaba a punto de incrustarse, ya podía sentir aquella sensación única e indescifrable que solo se registra cuando la piel está a punto de abrirse. 

  
El cabello de la joven estaba pegado a su frente, quizá por la lluvia o por el sudor; sus cejas desordenadas llamaban a que él las arreglase con sus dedos suavemente; sus pestañas largas y espesas estaban separadas en grupos que apuntaban a direcciones opuestas. Su ceño estaba fruncido, causando que su frente se arrugase y con especial repercusión el espacio entre sus cejas. Sus ojos lo veían fijamente; dos esmeraldas. Las únicas manchas que aquellas prístinas joyas podían tener, sus irises, estaban enfocadas fijamente en él. Su rostro muy cerca al de él le dejaba ver los vellos diminutos y casi transparente de su rostro joven y lozano exigiéndole sentir la textura celestial de aquellas mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto de hace unos momentos y por la presión que exigía la pose en la que lo tenía preso. 

¿No vas a responder? ¿No sabes que si quisiera podría matarte en este instante? Si valoras tu vida responde a la pregunta que te hice ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Si le respondo bajará la kunai, Makimachi-san? - preguntó él sin variar su sonrisa. Quizá -respondió ella ejerciendo un poco más de presión, pero lo suficiente como para sacar algo de sangre. La herida no era profunda. Lo había hecho a propósito para demostrarle de lo que era capaz- Pero creo que no estás en condiciones de estipular las condiciones, Tenken no Soujiro. Parece que no ¿no es así?- respondió sonriendo aún más- Está bien, responderé, aunque déjeme decirle que esta posición no es de las más cómodas para un interrogatorio, Makimachi-san- una pequeña risa se le escapó. Misao lo observó como a un lunático. ¿Quién es estas condiciones se atrevería a reírse en frente de su posible asesino? Solo una persona que estaba segura de tener todas las de ganar. **_Con que me está subestimando... _**Misao hizo más agudo el gesto de molestia en su rostro y se acercó más él, haciéndole más difícil todavía el movimiento. Lo apretó más contra el tronco. La rodilla que estaba entre sus piernas subió un poco más. 

  
Soujiro se sonrojó un poco y Misao se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaban. No pudo evitar ella también ruborizarse pero no se movió ni un segundo sino que ejerció más fuerza a lo que Soujiro respondió con un gesto de incomodidad y dolor. El hombre era peligroso y tan solo moviendo su mirada de él por un segundo podría darle la perfecta oportunidad para soltarse y asesinarla; si demostraba que podía ser dominada por sus emociones le daría espacio a pensar que no era un rival para él. **_Eso no lo permitiré. El nombre de los Oniwabanshu está en juego y no permitiré que me derrote. Le demostraré a Aoshi de que sí soy capaz de usar este uniforme. _**

No creo que sea la ocasión para bromas. Al menos yo no las haría si estuviesen a punto de separar mi cabeza de mi cuerpo. Nunca se sabe de qué humor esta el contrincante. - le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. 

  
Él se le quedó mirando. Podía sentir su ki y no era difícil saber que había una gran conmoción. Una lucha de emociones encontradas causaban inestabilidad y la tenían fuera de carácter. Podía deducirse de que no era una persona con malicia; al menos no estaba en su naturaleza matar, de eso estaba seguro, podía distinguir el aura de un asesino mejor que sus rasgos en un espejo. Le sorprendía cómo era que no se hubiese arredrado al ver que con su kunai había hecho emanar sangre de su cuello. Mejor no tentar su paciencia ya que en este estado cualquier emoción fuerte podía llevarla a límites que luego lamentaría.

Tiene razón, Makimachi-san, las bromas están demás. Responderé a su pregunta. ¿Qué hacía por aquí? Pues aunque sé que quizá no me lo va a creer, pasaba por aquí buscando un refugio para pasar la noche cuando la encontré. No la reconocí al principio, pensé que era una ni- no, quiero decir, una persona en peligro- y quise auxiliarla pero terminé en este estado - terminó viéndola a los fijamente. Sabía que no la había convencido. ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea semejante cosa?! ¡¿Qué hace un asesino como tú buscando un refugio en el bosque?! ¿Qué buscas eh? ¿Qué tramas esta vez? ¡¿No te basta con saber que el asesino que era tu jefe está muerto?! Solo falta que quieras seguir sus pasos pero ¿sabes qué? ¡no te lo permitiré! Yo misma me encargar- ¿Qué hace de mi situación diferente a la suya?- intervino él interrumpiéndola por primera vez. Su mirada ya no reposaba gentil en ella. - ¿Qué hace un oniwabanshu fuera de su escondite? ¿Qué hace un ninja lejos de su grupo cuando tiene un lugar donde estar? ¡Eso no te incumbe, Tenken no Soujiro! ¡No somos iguales! ¡Yo puedo salir a donde quiera en esta ciudad! ¡Yo vivo aquí! Muy cierto- respondió él- pero lo que le dije es tan cierto como que no comos iguales. Además ya no uso más ese apelativo, Makimachi-san, ahora solo soy Seta Soujiro, un rurouni que emprendió un largo camino en busca de sus respuestas y que mientras las encuentra ayuda y vive por los demás. Y aunque no viva en Kyoto como usted no puedo evitar pasar por esta ciudad para seguir mi camino aunque sea a altas horas de la noche ya que no tengo a quien preocupar en casa. Ahora que se lo dije, dígame usted, ¿es su caso el mismo? No lo creo. Sucede que yo estoy de paso por aquí y que fortuitamente llegué por este bosque para guarecerme de la lluvia sin saber que usted estuviese escondida por aquí. No invadí su casa ni su territorio ya que según sé su vivienda no está tan cerca de aquí. Entonces ¿qué me hace un presunto asesino? ¿o qué le hace creer que puedo estar tras usted? Quizá sea yo quien deba temerle ya que el que usted esté aquí es mucho más sospechoso teniendo en cuento la hora y la kunai en mi yugular. ¿Rurouni? ¿Al igual que Himura?-preguntó ella sin creer lo que sus oídos percibían. Dejó pasar todo lo demás que él había dicho. Soujiro pudo percibir un cambio en su ki. Estaba bajando la ofensiva. ¿Acaso sus palabras tuvieron alguna injerencia en ello? Precisamente Himura-san tuvo mucho ver en esta decisión. Durante nuestra pelea pude entender parte de su filosofía de vida y decidí seguir sus pasos; quizá como él pueda algún día encontrar mis respuestas. Ahora que respondí a sus preguntas puede bajar esa kunai. Créame, Makimachi-san, que es muy difícil hablar con el filo de un arma amenazando con incrustarse totalmente en mi cuello. ¿Cómo he de saber si no estás mintiendo?-preguntó ella buscando en su rostro algún gesto que delatara que estaba mintiendo. Aunque la pregunta podría haber confundida a cualquiera sobre la amenaza que ella representaba, Soujiro sabía muy bien que su ofensiva estaba totalmente baja para este momento. Le había creído. **_Es ingenua, aunque no quiera demostrarlo. Bien podría estar mintiendo._** Eso no lo sé, queda en sus manos creer o no en lo que el digo. Sé que tiene razones para no creer a alguien con un pasado como el mío y es por eso que solo puedo asegurarle bajo palabra que digo la verdad y que no corre peligro si baja su arma. **_Qué gracioso decir esto cuando si lo quisiera yo  ahora mismo quien estaría en peligro inminente es ella. _**Me iré tal como vine y no la molestaré más, Makimachi-san. Shinomori- dijo ella bajando la kunai lentamente sin perderlo de vista un solo momento. Después de ver que no corría peligro sacó su rodilla de entre sus piernas y se paró frente a él con un gesto sereno en el rostro. ¿Suminasen? Que no soy más Makimachi, mi apellido ahora es Shinomori. Parece que todos hemos cambiado en algo nuestros nombres ¿no es así?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. **_Kirei... esa sonrisa adorna mejor sus rostro que las lágrimas de hace un momento._** Quien los viera no podría creer que breves segundos atrás esta mujer de cabellos negros y tímida sonrisa era la misma que estaba decidida a matar a este joven. Oh ya veo. Congratulaciones, Shinomori-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia- no sabía que usted y Shinomori-san habían contraído matrimonio. No importa; no tendrías por qué saberlo tampoco ¿verdad?- dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al lugar donde momentos antes estaba para buscar el lazo con el que ataba su trenza. 

  
Soujiro la observó por unos segundos dar vueltas por los alrededores. Luego recogió de en medio de unos arbustos una cinta color negro y se encaminó hacia ella. 

¿Es esto lo que busca? ¡Sí!- dijo ella sonriente- temía que hubiese perdido esa cinta. Es muy antigua ¿sabes? La uso desde que era una niña; mi madre me la dio. Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella- terminó mirando con notable melancolía a la desgastada cinta. Me alegro de haberla encontrado, entonces. - dijo mientras la veía trenzándose el cabello con la facilidad que solo la práctica y el uso otorga. El silencio reinó. Él seguía observando su espalda mientras su mente le repetía que ya debía irse. **_¿Irme? Pero si yo soy quien buscaba un refugio por aquí. En todo caso ella debería irse... _**Mas dentro de sí sabía que solo quería quedarse un tiempo más para verla.**_ Es mejor irme, lo prometí después de todo..._** Cuando se paró del tronco de un árbol caído en el que estuvo sentado observando a Misao sintió de repente como si todo diera vueltas. Era raro, nunca se mareaba. Dio unos pasos y se recostó en el primer árbol que alcanzó. La vista le fallaba; comenzaba a ver doble. 

  
Unos segundos más tarde lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el rostro preocupado de Misao que gesticulaba con las manos y decía algo que no le era posible oír. Antes de desmayarse totalmente llegó a pensar que aun cuando su cabello estaba a medio trenzar y con ese gesto de espanto en el rostro se veía muy bella. 

Había dejado de llover durante algún momento de su conversación y los truenos ya no se oían a la distancia. El cielo estaba más oscuro que nunca; los arbustos y árboles chorreaban los remanentes de agua que quedaron en sus hojas. Un caracol pasó por el tronco en que él estaba sentado momentos antes dejando su característica estela tras de sí. El viento se hacía sentir muy frío; la luna llena brillaba en lo alto con la majestuosidad que solo adquiere cuando un fondo color ébano hace resaltar su belleza. Dos brazos estaban alrededor de él y gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro; no, no era la lluvia, eran lágrimas. Todo permanecía tan igual y a la vez tan diferente a su alrededor. Aun así,  era imposible que él se diera cuenta de ello. 

****

  
La luz estaba apagada. Por la forma en que la luna iluminaba el lugar podía saber que pasaban de las doce de la noche. Era tarde. Muy tarde. Misao no regresaba y hace rato que había comenzado a preocuparse. Todos los oniwabanshu dormían en sus recámaras ignorantes de lo que había acontecido momentos antes. 

  
Él permanecía ahí en la misma pose que siempre usaba para meditar y con el mismo rostro impasible en el que era imposible identificarse emoción alguna. Aún así, con todas las características físicas inalterables, había algo que diferente en él: no estaba meditando. Sus dilemas existenciales no eran la prioridad; ni siquiera ocupaba su mente el constante remordimiento por la muerte de sus amigos que lo hacía permanecer alejado del mundo hasta que pudiese encontrar una justificación que lo hiciese conseguir la paz tan anhelada para su alma. Una extraña sensación, aquella que sentimos cuando sabemos que hacemos algo que va contra lo que quisiésemos en verdad hacer y que al cuestionarnos de si en realidad es lo mejor nos deja dentro una duda que no es más que la admisión a veces inconsciente de la posibilidad de haber sacrificado tanto por nada, estaba anidada en su corazón. 

Dudaba de las decisiones que había tomado y de las que estaba por tomar. Ponderaba si en verdad lo que venía haciendo era lo correcto. Siempre dudó; desde el instante en que tocó la puerta de la oficina de Okina para comentarle su repentina decisión de casarse con Misao y luego se lo anunció a ella; cuando aquella noche la vio en esa yukata que sabía era nueva y comprada solo para que él la viese y se vio tentado a tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla realmente suya; también durante las cuatro semanas que llevaban de casados y despertaba junto a ella guardando las distancias del caso para no dar la impresión de que algo había cambiado en su actitud, peleándose con su conciencia y con sus instintos de atraerla hacia sí y calmar el deseo de rozar su piel con las puntas de sus dedos, acariciando la textura de su cuerpo cada vez más tibio a medida que la presión de sus dedos hacían contacto con distintas partes de su anatomía. Sí. Fantasías. Deseos reprimidos hacia a aquello que le pertenecía pero que no se atrevía a tocar y con esto mancillar. Las sensaciones también podían apoderarse de él, de su conciencia, podían hacer débil su decisión... era humano después de todo, aunque no lo aparentase.

Sí, porque contrario a los que muchos pensaban él era tan capaz de sentir como cualquiera. Si había quienes pensaban que él era de verdad tan frío como daba la impresión de ser se equivocaban. ¡Tenía sentimientos! No había dejado de ser humano en ningún momento. Ni al unirse a Kanryu Takeda al dejar al Oniwabanshu y más tarde ver morir a sus amigos, o a Shishio Makoto y luego pelear con Himura por última vez. No, no se había hecho una isla viviente, solo dejó de importarle lo que tenía alrededor; no dejó de sentir o emocionarse como cualquiera; no enterró su lado emocional aunque así lo pareciese. Todo eso era una máscara porque también era cierto que detrás de aquella mirada inconmovible y de aquel rostro que parecía ser incapaz de tener reacción ante algo o alguien estaba un hombre golpeado por la vida, por la desventura, por lo terrible de saber que vivió tanto tiempo en error y al mismo tiempo por no saber qué camino a seguir era el correcto; era un hombre herido por los fracasos del pasado que aún pesaban sobre su conciencia. Eso lo hacía indefenso, débil... un guerrero y un hombre incompleto. Himura se lo había hecho ver con tan solo una derrota y una agrupación de palabras agudas que certeramente fueron dirigidas directamente a su punto débil, al emocional, del que parecía carecer pero que en el fondo solo escondía por el temor natural de demostrar aquella inestabilidad en que vivía, aquel vacío insondable que ni las sesiones más largas de meditación ayudaban a cubrir. 

Después de la vez que fue derrotado por Himura por segunda vez descubrió que era necesario encontrar primero el norte de su vida antes de empezar de nuevo, pues es más que sabido que es imposible empezar de cero totalmente sin antes aceptar al pasado como eso mismo: un tiempo que ya pasó y que si bien pudo haber dejado cicatrices no es nuestro deber escocerlas con el constante arrepentimiento sino dejarlas ser curadas por el tiempo y, al final, si quedara alguna mancha imborrable fuera tan solo el recordatorio de un pasado del que se aprendió; esto lo tenía muy claro mas antes de llegar a eso había que llegar a una comunión con el pasado; necesitaba aceptarlo y no verlo como un constante recuerdo de un fracaso y a la vez un obstáculo para el presente y, así, tomar cada paso en falso que pudo haber dado como parte del aleccionamiento por el que todos pasamos para ser mejores. Pero no era tan fácil como decirlo; no era cuestión de sonreírle a la vida súbitamente, de abrazar a todos y de disculparse de repente y empezar de nuevo olvidándose de todo, enterrando el pasado o aceptándolo. Todo requiere un lapso de tiempo y curar las heridas que tenía en el alma solo podía hacerlo él y para eso necesitaba tranquilidad. Himura se redimía ayudando a la gente mientras buscaba sus respuestas. La forma de hallar la paz de Shinomori era meditar, buscar en la profundidad de la reflexión las respuestas que necesitaba e introducirse aun más en ellas, satisfaciendo su búsqueda incesante de soluciones para luego, una vez que él lograse conocerse a sí mismo, comenzar a redimirse pero ¿quién se redime sin saber qué camino seguir? Para eso meditaba; requería saber lo que debía hacer y cómo hacerlo. No era un hombre que tomaba decisiones a la ligera; ni las de menor importancia y mucho menos las de trascendencia. 

Tenía que pensar, llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo y con sus acciones pasadas, y buscar el camino hacia la nueva vida que quería empezar. Para eso debía ser una persona nueva y simplemente no podía serlo sin antes obtener respuestas a sus interrogantes y saber qué era lo correcto, porque sin tener la seguridad de que vivir por lo que vivía estaba bien era simplemente imposible. 

Nadie empieza a caminar sobre cenizas calientes fáciles de atisbar con el más mínimo soplido del viento ya que se corre el riesgo de quemarse una vez más. Aceptar los errores, sanar las heridas del alma, perdonarse a sí mismo para perdonar al mundo; ser sincero consigo mismo, entenderse y no sentir desprecio por su vida para que los demás empezaran a hacer lo mismo no era fácil, por el contrario, era más que difícil. Aceptar el fracaso y levantarse con un propósito de enmienda en la mente para seguir hasta un punto trazado era lo que él buscaba. No era suficiente tener la conciencia de haber fracasado ya que saber eso y no tener un lugar al que mirar y saber que algún día se alcanzará nos hace más fácil hundirnos en el desconsuelo y en el odio a nosotros mismos. Aoshi no vivía en su mundo de reflexión ni estaba abstraído de la realidad. Estaba tan inmiscuido en ella como los demás; lo que lo diferenciaba de ellos es que no comunicaba lo que pensaba, no se hacía parte del conjunto, no podía, no se sentía con derecho mientras no fuera una persona como ellos, normal, sin miedo a expresar sus debilidades. Sí. Era orgulloso. Quizá era un defecto pero así era él. El miedo a demostrar su lado débil y quedar como una persona indefensa lo hacía reprimir lo que sentía pero también influía su deseo de querer evitar preocupar a las personas que tenía a su alrededor, a aquellos que lo acogieron sin importarles su traición y trataban de mostrarle una sonrisa cálida todos los días. Después de todo, no tenía derecho de causarles más problemas y además también sabía que solo él podía sanarse y nadie, por más buenas intenciones que tuviesen, podía hacerlo por él. Nadie podía ayudarlo a resolver un problema netamente personal. Nadie sabía por lo que pasaba, ni siquiera Misao, que era quien estaba más cerca a él. 

  
Misao... ella era la principal fuente de duda en su vida. Ella era la excepción a su filosofía de esperar a sanarse totalmente para buscar formas de redención de sus acciones pasadas. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Ni siquiera fue su amigo y ya estaba casado con ella. A veces sentía como si estuviese jugando con ella, como si le estuviese haciendo daño intencionalmente por el mero gusto de hacerlo y por esto se sentía un canalla... pero no, él lo hacía para protegerla, ella era... era aún una niña que veía el mundo con ojos llenos de esperanza. Sus ideales eran sublimes, feéricos, y no por eso menos loables, el problema era que  estaban basados en utopías. Creía que todo se arreglaba si alguien así lo quería, que toda la gente sería como Himura, capaz de cambiar como si la naturaleza del ser humano fuera ser bueno. Quizá ignoraba la complejidad del ser humano o quizá no quería verla por la posibilidad de teñir la belleza de sus pensamientos. Con esa forma de ser tan libre, confiada en sí misma, tan independiente, liberal, informal, y extremadamente optimista estaba en peligro. No conocía de límites y barreras... creía en su capacidad de lograr todo no importa qué sea. Aquella temeridad e imprudencia típica del joven estaba en ella inalterable; la falta de reflexión antes de hablar o actuar era una pequeña muestra de su carácter inmaduro. Eso no podía seguir así. No era su culpa, la habían dejado crecer engreída, a su libre albedrío, haciéndole creer que si ella era buena el mundo no tenía por qué ser distinto y eso la hacía indefensa, presa fácil ante cualquier persona mal intencionada. Sus arranques o muestras de afecto causaban una sonrisa en todos; nadie era capaz de decirle qué estaba bien o mal porque sabían que ella no era mala, que lo que hacía constituía una gracia más del avatar inmenso de Misao pero ¿alguien la corregía? ¿corregir? ¿quién podría corregir a una persona como Misao que no tenía ni una pizca de maldad dentro? Se corrige lo malo, los defectos pero no aquello que se lleva acabo por la ingenuidad. Ahí residía el error de todos. Grave error que hacía de Misao una persona indefensa, tanto o más que cualquier otra. Se corrige aquello que puede convertirse en error; aquello que puede causar un daño posterior; se debe evitar la posibilidad de equivocarse porque ni la ingenuidad ni las buenas intenciones son suficientes para pasar por alto una falla. Ya que si no se corrige a tiempo esto luego se hará una costumbre y después una tara incorregible. No, no era la culpa de Misao pero alguien debía corregirla y esa persona era él pues, al parecer, nadie se daba cuenta del mal que indirectamente le habían hecho y le hacían. 

  
El recuerdo de lo que algunas horas atrás había sucedido entre ellos lo intranquilizaba. Sabía que la había lastimado pero ya no sabía más si era lo mejor para ella. Se incorporó de la posición en que estaba. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle. No estaba tranquilo ni había sobrepasado el plano corporal que la meditación le exigían para mantenerse en la misma incómoda posición por tanto tiempo. Se dirigió a la puerta, la misma por la que ella había entrado. En el umbral se quedó observando la luna. Si no volvía en una hora más tendría que ir a buscarla ¿dónde estaría? Era muy peligroso caminar sola de noche. Sabía que era capaz de defenderse sola pero aún así nunca se sabe qué clase de peligros puede haber en las calles llenas de maleantes. Se pasó la mano por la frente y deslizó sus manos por su cabello color ébano. Cerró los ojos y en su mente se repitió la escena; sentimientos encontrados en su interior chocaban causando que su ki se inestabilice y que el remordimiento, muy bien conocido por él, comenzara a ganar la batalla dentro de él.

  
_El había sentido que Misao entraba en el templo. Por un momento pensó que seguro traía su té pero luego recordó que ya lo había hecho unas horas antes. ¿Qué podía traerla cuando se acercaba la hora de su entrenamiento? Antes de que ella lo saludase él le preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que usaba para referirse a todos,_

_Misao ¿qué te trae por aquí?_ _Kon ban wa, anata. Es que yo pensé que... que... que como se acerca la hora de tu entrenamiento yo podía..._ _¿__Podías qué, Misao?- le dijo levantándose y volteando para verla de frente. Lo que vio ciertamente lo sorprendió._

_  
Misao estaba en su uniforme de los Oniwabanshu. Su cabello estaba trenzado como solía usarlo antes de que se casaran. Sus manos estaban a sus costados, cogiendo fuertemente los flancos de su ropa. Lo vio a los ojos y sonrió una sonrisa pequeña, insegura. _

_¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó él fingiendo no saber la razón de su atavío._ _Yo... yo vine porque pensé que quizá podría entrenar contigo, anata, ya que hace tiempo que no entreno. Me gustaría hacerlo contigo, si no es mucha molestia...- dijo ella bajando la mirada ya que la que él le estaba dando la ponía nerviosa._ _Pues sí sería una molestia, Misao.- Ella lo vio con una expresión de tristeza. La había herido- Anda y cámbiate el uniforme que no se debe jugar a los disfraces con él. Es en serio, Misao. _ _Por eso mismo - dijo ella con la vista en el piso. Su tono de voz era firme; el mismo que usaba cuando estaba molesta. _ _¿A qué te refieres, Misao? Dilo rápido que debo empezar..._ _Piensas que considero el entrenamiento un juego ¿verdad, Aoshi? Déjame decirte que estás equivocado. No es así. Recuerda que yo también soy una oniwabanshu y además fui Okashi-_ _No lo digas, Misao, sabes muy bien cuáles fueran las circunstancias para que tu ocuparas ese cargo._ _Claro que las recuerdo, Aoshi- dijo ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. En ese momento se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso. La había herido profundamente.- Alguien tenía que ocupar el cargo ¿no? Yo no iba a dejar que el nombre del Oniwabanshu fuera pisoteado, por eso tomé el cargo. Yo-_ _Si tú lo dices, Misao, ahora, por favor, necesito tranquili-_ _Aún no he terminado. A mí tampoco me gusta ser interrumpida cuando hablo.- Una sonrisa sarcástica se posó en su rostro. Sus manos hacían lo que podían para secarse las lágrimas.- Iba a decirte que yo no iba a abandonar a mis amigos a pesar de que no estuviese preparada para ser Okashira- Aoshi se le quedó observando atónito por lo que acababa de oír-. Sé que no soy muy fuerte, Aoshi, o no lo suficiente y es por eso que tenía la idea de que podía entrenar contigo para poder... superarme, sí, eso mismo pero, bueno, al parecer, soy una molestia ¿verdad? Te incomoda mi presencia en tu entrenamiento, como para todo. ¿Sabes? Creo que te incomodo demasiado ¿no es así, Aoshi? tanto como para no ser tu mujer estando casada contigo._ _¿Terminaste?- preguntó él ignorando completamente todo lo que le había dicho. Interiormente él sabía muy bien que ella había tocado un nervio pero, como siempre, no lo exteriorizó. Una vez más asumió que era uno de sus arranques infantiles._ _¡No!- gritó. _ _Sabes muy bien que no debes dirigirte así..._ _Al diablo con las maneras, Aoshi. Estoy cansada de ellas y de pretender vivir bien con ellas. Hago todo lo posible por agradarte y tú... tú ni siquiera lo notas. Entonces no creo que haya motivo para que tenga maneras ya que de todas formas te da igual ¿verdad, **anata**?- La última palabra la pronunció en tono de ironía._ _Misao será mejor que hablemos mañana o en otro momento. No sé qué te pasa hoy; no creo que podamos conversar correctamente de este modo. - Tras decir esto trató de dirigirse a la puerta cuando ella se le interpuso.- Misao, si fueras tan amable y me dejaras pasar..._ _¿Alguna vez conversamos? No me mires así, vamos, no me voy a mover a menos que tú me fuerces,  ¡contéstame! ¿Conversamos? - soltó una risa fingida- Nunca lo hacemos, Aoshi. La rutina sigue siendo la misma desde que volviste. No cambió nada con este matrimonio. _ _No recuerdo haberte prometido algo, Misao._ _Sí, quizá fui yo la que se hizo ilusiones ¿verdad? Una vez más me equivoqué contigo. Esperé demasiado, quizá. Vaya, nunca pensé que diría esto pero francamente no sé por qué te casaste conmigo. - dijo esto último con otra sonrisa falsa. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. _ _Créeme que a veces pondero lo mismo. Ahora si me permites- dijo antes de rodearla y retirarse sin mirar atrás._

_Mientras se alejaba del templo la vio traspasarlo y correr hacia la puerta. Estaba llorando. Una vez más, por él. _

  
Movió la cabeza como para deshacerse del recuerdo. Llevaba casi tres horas tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo tenía un por qué y de que quizá esta era una forma de redimirse, de hacer el bien... pero si era así ¿por qué no se sentía bien con lo que hacía? ¿Por qué cada vez que veía su rostro desilusionado o sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas algo dentro de él lo incitaba a retractarse? La duda, algo que no debía permitirse después de haber tomado una decisión que creía la correcta, lo tenía disconforme. La satisfacción que da el seguir el camino correcto no estaba en él. Sus emociones lo estaban traicionando o ¿sería quizá su conciencia?

**Continuará…**

* * *

  
**_Notas finales:_**

¡Listo, Minna-san! Ya lo terminé. Quizá estuvo un poco denso en capítulo pero quise acercarme un poco más a lo que creo yo es la razón de la actitud fría de Aoshi Shinomori. Ya veremos qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que sus reviews me acompañen como siempre! ;)

  
Ya saben, para cualquier cosa a mi mail o   
al MSN (cheerfulandsmilinggirl@hotmail.com)

¡Un beso a todos! Ja ne! 

**Shiomei**


	7. Capítulo séptimo

**_Notas de la autora:_**  


¡Hola Minna-san! Ya salí de vacaciones, así podré actualizar mis fics. Espero les guste este chappie!!! Y disculpen por la demora pero este ciclo en la Universidad fue horrible.

A todo esto,quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad, que el milagro que viene repitiéndose por 2004 años sea vivido cada año con más intensidad que el anterior. Muchas felicidades a ustedes y su familia y, sobre todo, muchas bendiciones. También les deseo un Año Nuevo excelente y recuerden que no solo debemos desear que este 2004 sea mejor para nosotros sino que también nosotros debemos desear ser mejores

**¡VAMOS AL FIC!**

**_Dedicatoria:_**

Este fic está dedicado a mi nee-chan Kitiara a quien quiero entrañablemente y con quien paso excelentes momentos. ¡Te quiero mucho nee-chan! Y este capítulo está dedicado a Leticia. ¡Va para ti, amiga!

**_Disclaimer:_**

El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable. Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! ^-^

* * *

  
**¿Es realmente amor? **

_"El verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige,   
sino por lo que ofrece"_

  
**Capítulo séptimo**

  


...

Aún faltaba mucho para llegar al Aoiya. En su prisa por alejarse de Aoshi y de sus palabras insensibles había corrido bastante trecho sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. El peso del todavía inconsciente Soujiro hacía que retrasara aún más. Pero si algo no podía hacer era abandonarlo en este estado en el medio del bosque y exponerlo al mismo tiempo a toda clase de peligros. Fue así que decidió llevarlo a cuestas comprobando que las apariencias muchas veces engañan pues aunque su contextura era delgada, el muchacho pesaba bastante. Se detuvo un rato para tomar aire y volvió a caminar. Mañana su espalda sí que iba a dolerle. 

Así pasó casi una hora y por fin el Aoiya podía vislumbrarse. En este momento la felicidad para ella consistía en descansar plácidamente su espalda en su futon, sin preocuparse por nada y por nadie, tratando de no pensar en nada. No sabía qué le esperaba en el Aoiya, seguramente Aoshi a estas alturas estaba furioso con ella mas le importaba poco lo que él pudiese pensar. Era tan insensible, tan frío, tan distinto al Aoshi que ella recordaba de la niñez. Aquel joven de mirada fría que siempre tenía una sonrisa, aunque pequeña, para ella. Aquél que la cuidó después de que sus padres murieron y con quien jugó y rió en aquellos días que no había espacio para el desconsuelo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que no era el mismo hombre él seguía teniendo tanto poder sobre ella como para destrozarla con una frase, una mirada o una actitud cualquiera. Era imposible cambiar un sentimiento de la noche a la mañana, más aún cuando parte de ella le decía que era ella misma el problema, que debía cambiar para satisfacerlo a plenitud. ¿Cuánto más tendría que cambiar para merecerse una sonrisa, una caricia o un simple 'te quiero'? Nadie sabía cuán infinitamente feliz le haría oír tan solo una vez esas palabras. No sabía qué lo hacía feliz y él no se preocupaba por decírselo. Si solo dejara de criticarla y tratarla como una niña y le dijera libremente lo que esperaba de ella, quizá así todo sería más rápido, quizá podría hacerlo finalmente feliz y con esto ser enteramente feliz ella. 

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta logró ver una figura conocida. Él estaba ahí, erecto y mirando hacia el lado por el que ella se había marchado antes. Ahora ella había venido por la parte más corta y fácil, ya que sino hubiese seguido en camino a estas alturas de la noche. Él pareció sentirla porque volteó en el acto, la vio mas dirigió su mirada hacia su espalda, donde estaba Soujiro. Se acercó dando zancadas hacia ella. Su rostro estaba tan impertérrito como siempre, incapaz de poder leer cualquier sentimiento que estuviese experimentando. Su mirada era severa, más severa que en ocasiones convencionales. Misao no quiso verlo más, el solo hecho de hacerlo le hacía recordar aquel 'a veces yo también pondero lo mismo' que le respondió en la pelea que tuvieron horas antes. Aquellas palabras habían dejado una herida muy grande, difícil de cerrar, aún fresca, una llaga que al mínimo roce ardía intensamente. Y, ahora, tan solo tenerlo cerca era como restregar la yema de un dedo en su herida. Desvió la vista pero no siguió avanzando porque ahora él se había interpuesto en el camino. 

  
- Misao ¿Qué diablos crees que haces trayendo a este lugar a Tenken no Soujiro? ¿No entiendes qué es un peligro? No hay duda de que tienes menos sentido común del que creía.- Misao levantó la visto y vio la desaprobación en su mirada. Siempre era así, no la dejaba explicarse. La hartó completamente.

- Me alegro que hayas terminado de vociferar tus quejas, si me permites llevaré a Seta a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.- dijo, avanzando lentamente una vez más, pretendiendo pasarlo.

- Espera, Misao, es...

Mas no pudo terminar porque Misao haciendo un gran esfuerzo avanzó a bastante velocidad como para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Él la siguió con los ojos y se preguntó una vez más qué diablos hacía ella cargando a un herido Tenken. 

Cuando lo hubo dejado recostado en un futon, respiró profundamente y decidió retirarse mas no lo hizo porque creyó que sería imposible para el pobre Soujiro dormir con tanta indumentaria encima. Sin ni siquiera pensar que Aoshi podría entrar en cualquier momento y que podría pensar lo peor si la veía desvistiendo a un hombre extraño, y además un ex enemigo, ella comenzó a sacarle las sandalias, las medias y la parte superior del gi raído que llevaba, dejándolo solo con la hakama puesta. Su cuerpo estaba muy abrigado, demasiado para alguien que estuvo expuesto a la lluvia. Lo cubrió con las sábanas y se iba retirar cuando dio una última chequeada y vio que un hilo de sangre bajaba por su yugular. Inmediatamente relacionó eso con la kunai que llevaba en su traje. La sacó de inmediato y vio una marca color verde en la kunai que usó con él. Envenenada, pensó y luego maldijo mentalmente. Precisamente había usado para amenazarlo una de las kunaís envenenadas que estaban prohibidas llevar si es que no había ningún peligro o lucha inminente para los oniwabanshu. Esa mañana ella la había puesto en el grupo de las normales sin darse cuenta. Culpable, se paró, lista para traer agua y cualquier cosa que le sirviese para ayudarlo en esta noche de fiebre que le esperaba. Además, se dijo, sería bueno preparar las infusiones que servían de antídoto. 

Salió del cuarto molesta consigo misma por su falta de criterio y se encontró precisamente con Aoshi. Aquél hombre que apenas le dirigía la palabra en los últimos días parecía seguirla desde que llegó y no dejaba de hablarle.

  
- Necesitamos hablar, Misao. - dijo él mirándola fijamente. - Y no puede esperar.

- Pues tendrá que esperar, anata, pues tengo a alguien a quien atender.

- ¿Cómo es que lo encontraste y por qué es que está inconsciente?

- Pues lo encontré en el bosque y pensé que me iba a atacar así que me defendí como pude.

- ¿Tú lo dejaste inconsciente?- Misao sintió un dolor profundo. Ni siquiera le preguntó si ella había sufrido algún daño y, además, el escepticismo claro en su pregunta encendió su furia. 

- Sí. Yo, porque aunque no lo creas, sí recibí entrenamiento oniwabanshu. Jiya se encargó de eso cuando tú no estabas aquí. Ahora, si me permites debo ir a preparar lo que necesitaré para asistirlo. - Aoshi solo la observó y comprendió su molestia ante una pregunta como la que hizo. Se arrepintió de su estupidez. Parecía que últimamente no estaba siendo él mismo. Mas lo que más le importó en ese momento fue que era prácticamente imposible que alguien de las habilidades tan mínimas de Misao podía ganarle a Tenken en un combate. Y si era así ¿cómo es que ella lo había traído y pensaba atenderlo? No podía ser tan tonta como para...- Dio dos pasos y la alcanzó nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué lo trajiste sabiendo que es peligroso? ¿Sería demasiado pedir que seas juiciosa por una vez en tu vida? A los enemigos no se les socorre...

- Lo traje pues la herida que tiene en la yugular y la fiebre que comenzará a hacer en cualquier momento son parte de los efectos posteriores del veneno de una de mis kunaís. 

- ¿Veneno? No puedo creerlo, cómo...

- Fue un error mío, lo sé. Pero no entiendo por qué te enojas, si ya tienes el arma que necesitabas para recordarme lo estúpida que soy cada vez que se te da la gana.

- No sé de qué hablas...

- Y antes de que me digas de que nada es pretexto para traer un enemigo a casa te recomiendo no hacerlo. Uno, porque él ya no es aquel que tú conociste y, dos, porque no estás en posición de juzgar a aquel con quien te aliaste alguna vez y que tuvo la hombría de cambiar.

  
Lo que siguió a aquel comentario ella nunca lo olvidaría. No, no fue una mirada severa o de desaprobación. Tampoco fue un comentario hiriente, ni mucho menos algún gesto facial pues parecía incapaz de hacerlos hasta en momentos como estos. La respuesta que ella encontró a su imprudencia y que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de venirla venir fue una bofetada que logró marearla lo suficiente como para que se cayera al piso. Solo cuando pudo estabilizarse levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Aoshi que la miraban con una emoción que le era imposible sondear. Su mano estaba aún levantada, sostenida en el aire como con un gancho invisible. Ella tenía su mano puesta en el flanco de su rostro. Las lágrimas causadas por la fuerza del impacto brotaban de sus ojos desde antes de que ella pudiese centrar su visión y todo dejase de estar borroso. Él quiso decir algo, quiso poder emitir un sonido de disculpa, mas estaba imposibilitado de hacerlo. El solo hecho de haber perdido el control y haberla golpeado movido por un impulso del momento, por la rabia de saber que sus palabras hirientes tenían algo de razón, si no toda, lo sonsacaron hasta el límite de dejarlo sin habla. La vio pararse apoyándose en el shoji y esquivar su mirada mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina. 

Misao no dijo nada a pesar de que cualquier reproche o grito pudo haber sido tomado como una respuesta natural. Simplemente no podía hacerlo pues sabía que ella había sido la causante de tal conducta; se merecía aquel golpe pues lo que dijo era imperdonable, por más molesta que estuviese con él y por más razón que tuviera de resentirse y sentirse timada con este matrimonio ella no tenía el más mínimo derecho de ofenderlo solo por revanchismos infantiles. El dolor interior que sentía era más fuerte aún que el físico. Ella, la persona que decía amarlo con toda su alma lo había herido y hecho perder el control. Aun así, le sorprendió que él fuera capaz de golpearla. Mas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, humedeciendo la zona enrojecida de su mejilla izquierda, cayendo al piso. Ella siguió caminando, sin dar la vuelta con miedo a encontrarse con ojos llenos de cólera y resentimiento, con aquella mirada que podría destruirla con tan solo posarse en ella. Llegó a la cocina y cerró el shoji. Fue ahí que se permitió un momento de debilidad más y, así, rompió en llanto.

Él despertó de su asombro y empezó a dirigirse hacia ella a disculparse, quizá a justificar idiotamente su inexcusable proceder, mas su espalda le parecía de alguna forma lejana, inalcanzable. Se detuvo. ¿Qué hacer después de esto? ¿Por qué el solo prospecto de que ella dejara de amarlo y lo olvidara le causaba incomodidad, casi una necesidad por ir hasta ella y cambiar todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora? 

Caminó hasta la cocina y encontró la puerta cerrada. Quiso entrar y tomar a la Misao que sabía estaba desconsolada ahí dentro en su brazos y mecerla hasta que durmiese y cerrase esos bellos ojos como cuando era una pequeña niña que adoraba a su 'Aoshi-sama'. Abrir aquel shoji, forzarlo si era necesario, y ser capaz de disculparse como realmente quería, prometer cosas que no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir, explicar que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento era por ella y solo por ella. Que cualquier actitud fue por su bien, pensando en que su forma de pensar, tan bien intencionada y confiada, podía costarle más adelante un sufrimiento mayor. Quería protegerla pues esa era su misión, mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro presente o futuro ¿Por qué diablos no podía comprenderlo? ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba, no se daba cuenta y dejaba de lastimarse? ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacerlo dudar, de tomar acciones desesperadas, de conmoverlo, de hacerle pensar que todo por lo que se esforzaba no valía nada? No tenía derecho a hacerlo cambiar de vida, de cambiarlo, de hacerlo dependiente a los sentimientos de otro. ¿Por qué no actuar por el deber y sentirse bien haciéndolo? ¿Por qué esa mirada única y llena de tristeza sin reproche alguno podía hacerlo perder la compostura? ¿Por qué precisamente ella, aquella mujer-niña inmadura y de un idealismo insultante a su realismo y principios tenía ese efecto desestabilizador en él? 

  
De un momento a otro el shoji se abrió. Misao, la fuente de su desazón e inseguridad, salió del lugar con las manos llenos de implementos de curación y una cacerola con lo que al parecer era una infusión humeante. Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos llorosos de hace un momento estaban secos aunque algo irritados y su mirada era fría, sin la vivacidad de siempre. Una vez más no supo que decir, verla perder aquello que le era característico, la alegría, el optimismo, la seguridad, y habérselo arrancado él mismo lo mantuvieron con la boca cerrada. Balbuceó su nombre, quiso empezar una oración mas ella interrumpió sus intentos diciendo con la cabeza gacha, en señal de arrepentimiento:

  
- Suminasen, Aoshi-san - su voz era solemne, tan distinta de la habitual - Comprendo que no era mi lugar. Le ruego me disculpe por las palabras inadecuadas con que me referí a usted. Con permiso. 

  
Ella siguió su camino y aunque el lado de su rostro dolía mucho, no se lo volvió a tocar. Caminó erguida hasta la cocina y preparó la infusión. Cogió una vasija, la llenó de agua fría, y luego sacó unos paños limpios y volvió al cuarto que ocupaba Soujiro. Aoshi no estaba por ningún lugar, seguro meditando o ya se había ido a su cuarto a dormir. Los pensamientos la atormentaban pues ella también había visto la expresión de Aoshi antes de que la golpeara, la sorpresa antes sus palabras, quizá hasta el dolor que pudieron causarle. Sabía que se mereció ese golpe más que nunca. Se suponía que ella debía ser una esposa respetuosa y no una chiquilla imprudente. Estaba dolida, sí, todo este tiempo los rechazos constantes la habían hecho perder la cordura. Tanto así como para hablarle del peor de los modos a Aoshi, cosa que parecía estar haciendo últimamente, y, aún más, recordarle su pasado que Kami-sama bien sabía que era lo que ella menos quería en el mundo. 

Actuó tan mal como él. En vez de hacer lo que se había propuesto, ganar su confianza y ayudarlo lo estaba empeorando todo. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por su irresponsabilidad y su inmadurez entró al cuarto de Soujiro. Seguía inconsciente y esta vez la fiebre ya hacía estragos pues movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y su frente estaba llena de sudor. Suspiró y empezó a curar su cuello y luego refrescó su frente. Él se calmó y dejó de moverse. Fue recién ahí cuando pudo verlo sin la sonrisa que siempre usaba. Era extraño verlo así, sin esa mueca infantil e hipócrita, parecía mayor, no tan joven como aparentaba cuando sonreía. No le tomó mucho relacionar esa sonrisa con la suya propia. ¿Acaso ella no hacía lo mismo para no preocupar al resto? ¿Pero él, en verdad, por qué lo hacía? No tenía a nadie a quien salvar del dolor de saber que sufría, no tenía que guardar las apariencias. Lo vio nuevamente y en su mente: _¿Por qué sonríes entonces, Soujiro? _

Cuando iba posar su mano sobre su frente para ver cuán afiebrado estaba, sintió una mano envolviendo fuertemente muñeca hasta casi cortar la circulación. No pudo gritar pues otra mano estaba sobre su boca. Ojos verdes asustados se encontraron con azules entrecerrados, con la mirada de un guerrero y no la del hombre que hace unas horas le había dirigido la palabra. El cuarto solo estaba iluminado con una lámpara al final del cuarto, como para no generar más calor al enfermo pero a la vez haciendo del lugar uno no muy iluminado. Soujiro pudo distinguir los rasgos de Misao y la dejó ir. Su rostro cambió totalmente. Volvía a ser el de siempre.

  
- ¿Shinomori-san? Suminasen yo no sabía... pero... ¿dónde estoy?

- Entiendo perfectamente su reacción, no se preocupe. Estamos en el Aoiya- respondió ella tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

- Oh... pero cómo...

- Se desmayó y lo traje aquí para atenderlo.

- ¿Usted sola?- Preguntó él recién dándose cuenta que estaba desvestido. Ella le contestó con un asentimiento y una mirada herida- Quiero decir, es indudable que usted es capaz de hacerlo sola mas no debió molestarse.

- Sí, debí- dijo ella incorporándose y acercándose al recipiente con la infusión que ya no estaba tan caliente, al lado del shoji. Se acercó luego de haber servido un poco en una taza.- Pues después de todo es mi culpa que usted esté así.

  
Soujiro la quedó mirando. No entendía nada.

  
- Me sorprende que no se de cuenta aún, Seta-san; pues parece que entre mis kunaís tenía una envenenada y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Fue en un error garrafal, lo sé, pude haber herido a ...

  
Y se quedó callada. ¿Qué tal si cuando practicaba con Aoshi ella llegaba a herirlo con la misma kunai? ¿Qué y si la kunai le causaba un daño a Aoshi? Lo peor era que para Aoshi ya sabía de su error y tenía más pruebas del fracaso que era para restregárselas en la cara cada vez que ella se considerara parte de los Oniwabanshu.

  
- ¿Pasa algo Shinomori-san?- preguntó Soujiro viéndola luchar contra las lágrimas. 

- Nada, Seta-san, disculpe. Tome esta infusión que lo hará sentirse mucho mejor.- Le extendió la taza y se quedó mirando a otro lado. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó a hablar a Soujiro.

- Usted es una ninja y los ninjas siempre están preparados para casos extremos ¿no es así? 

- Este no era un caso extremo, Seta-san

- Pude haber sido cualquier maleante y...

- Y es precisamente contra ese maleante con quien yo debería haber luchado con mis kunaís limpias, como se me enseñó, Seta-san. No cargar una envenenada cuando no es permitido. Agradezco su esfuerzo por aligerar mi culpa pero no funcionará. He de responder por mis acciones ¿no cree? Ahora tómese esa infusión que se enfriará y sabrá más horrible de lo que realmente es. - Ella sonrió y vio hacia otro lado.

  
Soujiro la quedó mirando mas cuando ella se dio cuenta él procedió a tomar la infusión. Ella cerraba los ojos a cada rato para evitar llorar. Arrugaba los párpados y con la parte inferior de las palmas de sus manos se los restregaba. Él no sabía qué podía pasarle, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no podía estar desconsolada por el estado en que él se encontraba. Era imposible. Quizá la misma razón por la que lloraba en el bosque era la que le provocaba esta tristeza. La siguió viendo de rato en rato mientras tragaba el horrible sabor del antídoto, tratando de distinguir el más mínimo de los rasgos de su rostro con aquella luz insuficiente que le daba una apariencia etérea a la mujer que tenía en frente.

Ella movió su trenza y dejó en descubierto una de sus mejillas que tenía un color oscuro que inclusive en la oscuridad podía distinguirse. Ella sin darse cuenta que era observaba, movió una de sus manos a su mejilla y cerró los ojos de repente en señal del dolor que el contacto con sus delgados dedos le causó. Soujiro ató cabos y dejando de lado la taza, cogió uno de los paños y lo remojó en el agua fría que Misao había traído y puesto al costado de su futon. Hizo lo imposible por sentarse en el futon y así estar más cerca de ella, que estaba adyacente a él, mirando hacia el frente. Levantó su brazo y acercó el paño con cuidado a la zona irritada. Ella saltó al sentir el contacto con el agua fría y volteó. Se encontró frente a frente con la mirada cansada de Seta e iba a decir algo cuando él se le adelantó:

  
- Vamos, Shinomori-san, déjeme ayudarla. Si no se pone esto mañana tendrá una coloración desagradable, aunque creo que igualmente quedará una mancha por algún tiempo.

- Oh... arigato, Seta-san. No importa, es que me di con el marco del shoji al entrar a la cocina y... - sus manos jugueteaban en su regazo. Estaba nerviosa, su ki estaba encendido. no necesitaba leerlo para entender que mentía.

- Ya veo - dijo él- manteniendo el paño en su rostro. Ella seguía mirando al frente, perdida en sus pensamientos. 

  
De repente, el sueño lo embargó, debilitándolo rápidamente. Debe ser la infusión, pensó. Quiso avisarle a la gentil mujer que lo atendía mas lo único que pudo balbucear fue:

  
- Shinomori-san... yo...

  
Y quedó dormido. 

  
Ella solo sonrió ligeramente, cogiendo con sus manos el trapo húmedo del piso para luego sumergirlo en el agua otra vez. Cogió las sábanas y lo cubrió mejor. Lo quedó observando por largo rato preguntándose qué pasado había detrás de este hombre, qué experiencias tras la sonrisa habitual en su rostro. Una de sus manos estaba doblada así que para prevenir un posible calambre en la mañana la cogió. Quiso ponerla de forma correcta pero al contacto con su piel, con los callos en la palma de su mano, supo por su aspereza que eran las manos de un espadachín, _de un asesino_ - pareció recordarle su mente- mas ella dejó de lado ese pensamiento. No más un asesino, se dijo, no más un asesino pues había decidido seguir los pasos de Himura, buscaba su respuesta, ella rogaría porque las encuentre.

_Si tan solo Aoshi... si tan solo empezase a buscarlas_- se dijo desilusionada, sin saber que Aoshi había empezado a hacerlo hace tiempo, solo que a su manera, una que ella no entendería mientras él no se la explicara. 

_Quisiera..._

Pero no tampoco pudo terminar la frase pues el sueño terminó por ganar la batalla y cayó rendida al lado del ex Jupon Gatana. Una de las manos de aquel cerca de su pecho, abrazándola a sí como si dependiera su vida de ello. 

**  
**** **

Al día siguiente, Aoshi, quien toda la noche había esperado a que ella volviese, bajó a ver si ella seguía en la casa, si no se había ido otra vez. Sintió su ki todavía dentro del cuarto que ocupaba Soujiro mas esto le dio más preocupación que tranquilidad. Aún no entendía sus razones para traerlo al Aoiya, ni por qué decía que era otra persona con tanta seguridad, como si lo conociese. Entró al cuarto para verificar que todo estuviese bien. Mas apenas entró al cuarto se quedó petrificado.

En el futon yacía Tenken no Soujiro y a su lado Misao, _su_ Misao, que era quien cogía sus brazos y lo tenía más cerca de lo que él jamás estuvo de ella. ¿Acaso la certeza inminente en su respuesta del día anterior tenía que ver con esto? ¿Quizá ellos...

Miles de pensamiento corrieron por su cabeza, cada uno más sórdido que el anterior. Ninguno era lógico pues olvidaba que Misao nunca salía de casa. No era difícil pensar que su primer encuentro con el advenedizo fue el mismo día anterior. Su mente podría haber deducido esto pero no lo hizo pues no la puso en marcha, ni siquiera se interesó en pensar. Solo sintió y sintió algo que jamás hubiese pensado que sentiría. Era como si algo suyo, enteramente suyo, le fuese arrebatado; como si... 

  
Y finalmente se dio cuenta

  
Por primera vez, Aoshi Shinomori, estaba celoso. Y no eran celos de la fama de alguien, de su poder, de su destreza... eran celos por ella, por aquella a la que ni siquiera podía llamar enteramente suya. Será que él...

  
Debido a que tan inserto en sus pensamientos estaba, no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules profundo estaban fijos en él desde que entró. Aoshi levantó la vista del piso y cruzó miradas con el hombre de la sonrisa perpetua.

  
- Ohayo, Shinomori-san, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.

  
Aoshi no respondió pues en ese momento Misao despertó. Ella se incorporó y soltó el brazo de Soujiro inmediatamente. Él la vio y le sonrió como diciendo que no había problema. Ella solo asintió, sonrojándose un poco. Iba a agradecerle por tener la gentileza de cubrirla siendo él el enfermo cuando levantó la vista de súbito y se encontró con la figura de Aoshi parado en la puerta, observándola. Sus pupilas se dilataron, sorpresa, miedo, muchas emociones que la dejaron sin habla.

  
Soujiro vio su reacción y justo antes de que Aoshi cerrara la puerta, tras dar la vuelta, dijo:

  
- Oh, Shinomori-san, me alegra que haya despertado, lamento mucho los inconvenientes que le causé con mi enfermedad. Prometo no volver a abusar de su gentileza y buen corazón y pedirle que se quede otra vez ayudándome con el dolor en el cuello. Parece que hoy desperté mucho mejor. Y a usted también, Shinomori-san, lamento haber retenido a su esposa. Espero disculpe mi descortesía . Luego, me gustaría tener una palabra con usted, si es posible, para explicarle como es debido el porqué de mi repentina aparición.

  
Aoshi Shinomori, que tenía la vista fija en el patio del Aoiya frunció el entrecejo por un momento pero luego solo volteó y asintió. Mientras iba hacia el templo tratando de tranquilizarse, no pudo evitar seguir encolerizado. Pasó una mano por su cabeza y a medio camino se detuvo recién asimilando todo racionalmente. 

  
_¿celoso? _

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas se ponen complicadas ¿no es así? ¡Dejen reviews, por favor!

Ja ne!

**Shiomei**

  



	8. Capítulo octavo

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola Minna-san! ¡Otro capítulo! ¡Espero les guste!

**¡VAMOS AL FIC!**  


_**  
Dedicatoria:**_

Este fic está dedicado a mi nee-chan Kitiara a quien quiero entrañablemente y con quien paso excelentes momentos. ¡Te quiero mucho nee-chan! 

**_Disclaimer:_**

  
El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable. Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! ^-^  
  


* * *

**_¿Es realmente amor? _**

  
  
"El verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige,   
sino por lo que ofrece"  


* * *

**Capítulo octavo**

...

Silencio absoluto en la habitación. Era raro, pero no era uno que provocara nerviosismo ni molestia. Simplemente silencio porque una palabra, un sonido cualquiera se habría convertido en cacofonía y hubiera roto lo que sus miradas querían transmitirse. La magia se perdió rápidamente pues se oían gritos a lo lejos. 

  
- ¡Misao-chan! ¡Misao-chan!

  
Ambos ocupantes parecieron darse cuenta de que estaban mirándose y voltearon la vista inmediatamente. Ella se arregló el kimono, que para estas alturas estaba en una condición deplorable, y se puso de pie.

  
- Eto... - empezó él cuando la vio en el marco de la puerta.

- Arigato

- ¿Nani? - preguntó él sorprendido

- Arigato Gozaimasu - dijo ella volteando y haciendo una profusa reverencia.

Inmediatamente él, sorprendido, quiso levantarse pero cayó de nuevo en el futon. La cabeza le daba vueltas, una de sus manos se dirigió a la zona en cuestión como para tratar de aligerar el dolor o hacer que todo dejara de dar vueltas.

  
- ¿Seta-san? ¡¿Seta-san?!

  
Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano levantó una de sus manos para prevenir que ella se acercara. Levantó la vista y trató de fijarla bien mas el intento fue en vano. Luego de unos segundos aquellos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación lo anonadaron. Eran bellos, tan llenos de expresión... 

  
- Seta-san ¿daijoubu desu ka?

  
Cómo le hubiese gustado decir que sí mas su cabeza parecía tener un terremoto interno. Él hizo lo imposible por sonreír y logró hacerlo. La costumbre te hace eso, te da la facilidad de dar reacciones totalmente contrarias a tus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos, de repente sintió deseos de... de...

  
Demasiado tarde. El suelo estaba lleno de vómito. Vio hacia arriba nuevamente pero ella no estaba más. Era obvio, quién se quedaría a ver...

Unas palmadas en la espalda y un vaso de agua extendido frente a él cortaron el curso de sus pensamientos. 

  
- ¿Nani, Shinomori-san? - preguntó forzándose a sonreír. Y aquella sonrisa nunca fue tan difícil de sonreír.

  
Su rostro, la situación y hasta el ambiente nunca fue más patético que ahora. Misao lo quedó mirando como estudiándolo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como reprobando algo. Luego le dijo cortante:

  
- Tómese el vaso de agua rápidamente

  
- ¿eh? Oh... hai, hai

  
Él lo hizo así y le entregó el vaso. Ella se paró y con una mano extendida y la misma expresión seria le dijo:

  
- Será mejor que salga un momento conmigo, al menos hasta que limpie todo esto.

- Iie, Iie, Shinomori-san, yo me encargaré de todo esto, no puedo permitir que--- empezó con la gentileza de siempre y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso usted no puede dejar de hacer eso? Realmente es molesto además de estúpido. No está engañando a nadie. 

  
La mezcla de sensaciones que tenía dentro era muy rara: Estupefacción, incertidumbre, malestar, dolor de cabeza... ¿Qué habría querido decir?

  
- ¿Nani?

- Parece que viene repitiendo eso desde que se levantó, Seta-san y eso también es molesto. No siempre se tiene que preguntar la razón de todo, quizá si hiciera un poco de esfuerzo sabría a qué me refiero. Ahora yérgase, saa, salgamos al corredor.

- ¿Oh? Hai, hai

  
Misao le dirigió otra mirada llena de molestia y precedió el paso. Ninguno de ellos prestó atención a la mirada que desde el fondo del corredor alguien les daba. 

  
********

  
Si se le hubiera preguntado qué es lo que realmente pasa por su mente cada vez que decide sentarse en una posición bastante incómoda con solo la compañía de las paredes y el olor a incienso él diría algo simple (suponiendo que se dignara a responder, claro está): 

En todo 

Pues la meditación no era algo trivial para Aoshi Shinomori era el camino a la búsqueda de la comprensión necesaria del mundo que lo rodea, que a su parecer, todo hombre debe lograr. Ese saber su lugar en este universo, que no se trata de dónde se encuentra sino de descubrir la valía personal y filosofar en formas de actuar pasadas y presentes y siempre, indudablemente, llegar a una conclusión, basada en el pensamiento abstracto, de qué es lo correcto. Ese era Shinomori, difícil de entender, más fácil, mucho más, de ignorar. Nadie extraña lo que parece que no existe.

  
Si es así ¿quién es este hombre que está sentado en el mismo Templo en el que Shinomori suele ir? ¿Qué hace en compañía de las mismas paredes con las que Aoshi se desenvuelve en el pináculo de la camaradería? ¿Qué hace oliendo el incienso del ex-okashira? 

Es él también. Aoshi Shinomori, ex - okashira de los oniwabanshu, traidor, parco en extremo, inescrutablemente odioso... pero hay diferencias. Su rostro tiene una expresión que no es neutra en ningún grado: tiene el ceño fruncido, los párpados casi arrugados (y no son los estragos de la edad), las manos le sudan, la espalda le molesta, las piernas no soportan, el incienso le huele muy mal y, el cambio más importante no es físico; veamos qué pasa en su mente.

Permanecía ya tres horas en esta posición y por más esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hiciese por empezar su rutina diaria de abstracción absoluta, Aoshi Shinomori fracasaba en el intento. Sí, increíble hasta para él mismo. Se olvidó que es también humano y aunque es preferible pensar que se es intocable en muchos sentidos que otros comunes animales bípedos con razón, a veces la verdad cae como un chorro de agua fría, helada, con granizo y nevada incluida sobre nosotros sorprendiéndonos. No, Shinomori, parecía gritarle su conciencia, no eres invulnerable. 

Sí, pues examinarse interiormente, pensar, buscar soluciones no es fácil si no se tiene la concentración necesaria y, para tenerla, uno debe cerrarse al mundo externo, a lo sensorial y centrarse solo en aquella espiritualidad que en todos reside pero que es tan difícil de llegar. Una vez dentro, saborear los placeres del pensamiento no atado a ningún estímulo es realmente satisfactorio. Ayuda a pensar, a entender, a encontrar esa paz que a pesar de tener un ambiente tranquilo, una era de supuesta paz, personas amables alrededor muchas veces parece ilusoria pues está teñida por la pregunta constante del qué pasará luego. La incertidumbre de un posible cambio de lineamientos. El mundo siempre cambia, está en constante movimiento, nada permanece igual... y no podemos esperar vivir en un estado de laxitud total, los cambios imperceptibles o no, o el simple hecho de saber que existen, siempre traen ansiedad. 

  
¿Es el meditar una forma de huir de la realidad?

  
No, pues es imposible huir de ella, porque si bien se piensa, nunca dejamos de pensar de lo que está incluso en la realidad. Simplemente es una forma de dejar de lado aquello que pueda evitar un razonamiento coherente, no sugestionado a factores de la vida diaria.

Mas hoy no tenía concentración, ni ideas sabias, ni razonamientos coherentes, ni nada que lo caracterizara. En realidad tenía mucho de otras cosas como son la insatisfacción, molestia, impulsos de hacer cosas que ni siquiera debía contemplar una persona como él, necesidad de algo que no sabía bien qué era... en fin... ¿qué le pasaba?

Para nosotros seres no privados del placer (sea o no un placer en realidad) de vivir en el mundo externo, inclusos en nuestra odiosa pero muchas veces necesaria rutina podemos decir sin ningún problema qué es todo aquello que Aoshi Shinomori sentía en ese momento, sabemos el porqué o quizá lo presentimos. Resumámoslo en dos palabras, un sustantivo y un adjetivo, pues no necesitamos más:

Celos descomunales

Al no entender esto se le unía otra sensación:

Frustración

Sí, pues aunque sabía qué significaba por definición 'celos' y, aunque sorprendido, ya había llegado dos horas antes a aceptar a regañadientes que estaba celoso, no entendía por qué precisamente 'celos' o, mejor dicho, por qué él, Aoshi Shinomori, habría de estar celoso. Quería entenderlo por medio de la razón y fracasaba una y otra vez. Su grave error era querer racionalizar sensaciones que responden a estímulos externos y que desarrollan sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos, acciones carentes casi siempre en su mayoría de razón. Y esto lo frustraba. Un hombre que se encargó de llevar una vida metódica de meditación y pregunta, re-pregunta y respuesta de cualquier cosa en que valiera la pena filosofar se estancaba a la hora de no encontrar respuesta racional alguna a una reacción como la que tuvo una vez entró al cuarto que ocupaba Soujiro. Claro que no demostró nada, si hubiese sido así, mejor sería cambiarse de nombre. 

Su línea de pensamiento era algo así (nos daremos el lujo de obviar las desviaciones e iremos directamente al cuerpo de problema):

_**Matrimonio con Misao**_ = Lo mejor para ella. (No para mí)  
**_Relación con Misao_** = Inexistente (Por su bien)  
_**Respuesta a las reacciones de Misao (muy inmaduras por cierto)**_ = Ninguna (¿para qué seguirle el juego?)  
_**Respuesta al dolor de Misao = **_Ninguna (aunque no le era indiferente, pero es parte de 'crecer').  
**Aparición de Tenken **= Molesta en grado sumo.   
_**Reacción ante la actitud de Misao últimamente:**_ Mucha (interna pero mucha).  
_**Reacción ante la escena de hoy: **_Excesivamente inmensa (impulsividad en grado extremo de su parte, que venció yéndose del lugar en el acto).  
**_Reacción ante el cambio que dio de la noche a la mañana respecto a Misao:_** Preocupantemente grande.

Aoshi se paró, no soportaba estar en esa molesta posición y se dirigió a la ventana a divisar. Nada, no venía nadie ella con su té. Seguro sigue con ese, se dijo para luego volverse a sorprender de sí mismo. Era muy temprano para que le traigan el té y no tenía certeza alguna de que ella estuviera con él. Estaba perdido. Se sentó apoyándose en la pared y volvió a pensar en esto. Poco a poco iba perdiendo más la paciencia y olvidó que pensar con la cabeza caliente no es 'pensar' en verdad. 

Era el colmo. Y en realidad el problema no era de Tenken pues después de todo fue el descuido de ella quien hizo que por a o b circunstancias aquel tipo molesto hubiese llegado al Aoiya a romper con la armonía que hasta ahora existía en él. Poco a poco empezaba a convencerse más de que este matrimonio y la forma en que lo llevaba era lo mejor para Misao y estaba seguro que ella algún día lo comprendería. Mas llegó el tipo y todo cambió, pero viéndolo bien, no era Tenken el problema, pues era un simple objeto circunstancial, el problema era ella. Ella se estaba alejando de él por todo esto y había encontrado la mejor de las oportunidades al tener a Tenken cerca y usarlo de pretexto (infantilmente, como era el estilo de Misao) para no dirigirle la palabra en absoluto, no dormir en el mismo cuarto y hacer que él los encuentre tirados en el mismo futon y lograr así que estuviese celoso y, quizá, claudicar en su intención de seguir con su trato impersonal hacia ella. 

Y estar seguro de los planes macabros de Misao lo hacía rabiar, interiormente claro.

Se dirigió a la puerta y decidió volver al Aoiya. Esto tenía que acabar. Misao no le iba a tomar el pelo y seguir comportándose con una conducta impropia a una mujer decente. 

Mientras se iba sus pensamientos solo volaban por esta dirección. En ningún momento se puso a pensar que quizá él y sus actitudes eran el problema. Quizá eran mucho más cuestionables de lo que él pensaba.

********

No sabía cómo pero había terminado sentado en la cocina del Aoiya cortando carnes y verduras y dejándolas en unas fuentes para que luego Okon-san y Omasu-san se dispusieran a cocinarlas. Le pareció haber escuchado cuchichear a esas dos algo como: 'para que sus habilidades no sean inútiles pongámoslo a trabajar' y es así que terminó de ayudante de cocina y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Si Shishio lo viera le hubiese dado un ataque, pero era mejor no pensar en eso. 

A veces, cuando caminaba por tantos lugares distintos, conociendo personas distintas, buscando descubrir el significado de 'sentir' y 'pertenecer' se preguntaba si su vida se hacía una copia de la de Himura y si eso era bueno o malo, pues él buscaba su propia respuesta y además no terminaba de entender la de Himura, entonces ¿cómo seguir los pasos de alguien a quien no se comprende a cabalidad? Mientras cortaba se seguía preguntando si la vida de Himura había sido también difícil, mientras iba de un lado a otro. 

Okon y Omasu se habían encargado de decirle que Himura se iba a casar muy pronto con Kamiya-san. Al parecer había encontrado ya su lugar y estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida de nómada y formar una familia junto a la mujer que le dio cobijo sin siquiera saber mucho sobre él, solo que había sido el Hitokiri Battousai. Estaba seguro que él era feliz y que amaba su vida.

¿Cómo amar tu vida cuando no sabes lo que es amar, cuando no se ha experimentado? Una cosa es la cortesía, las sonrisas sin excepción, la ayuda sin buscar pago alguno, los juegos con los niños, la ayuda a los pobladores de un lugar, una conversación con un anciano... todo eso daba una sensación agradable, llenaba su vida pero no la completaba. Amar... amar, estaba seguro era distinto, era desear dejar de vagar, era sentir que se tiene un lazo muy importante con una persona imposible de romper. Él conoció algo muy cercano a ello con Shishio pero nunca fue lo mismo, ahora lo recordaba con respeto, gratitud ¿pero podría decir que lo amaba? No sabía, quería pensar que sí pero era difícil pues la noción no la tenía muy clara.

Seguía cortando, el ruido de la conversación anodina de las muchachas llegaba a sus oídos pero no penetraba a su conciencia. ¿Por qué Shinomori-san le habría dicho esas cosas? ¿Qué quería que él dejara de hacer? Por más que pensaba no encontraba respuesta, quizá solo estaba molesta o incómoda por la situación en que Shinomori-san los había encontrado o quizá...

- ¡Misao-chan! ¡Misao-chan! ¡Mira a Sou-chan! ¡Se ha vuelto todo un cocinero!

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la figura de Misao apoyada en el umbral del shoji viéndolo con lo que solo podía ser definido como una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Estaba vestida en un kimono azul oscuro y tenía un obi rosado, y un lazo del mismo color adornaba la punta de su trenza.

  
- So-sou ka - murmuró ella todavía viéndolo.

Luego una sonrisa tocó su rostro y a esto le siguió una serie de carcajadas.

Omasu y Okon se miraron la una a la otra y se sonrieron. Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que Misao volvía a reírse de esa manera.

Soujiro se miró la ropa y no encontró nada que provocara tanta risa. Es decir ¿cómo un trapo en el regazo podía ser tan gracioso?

  
- Seta-san, Seta-san creo que debería de dejar de picar el aire ¿no cree?

Ante esto todos se empezaron a reír más fuerte. Él dirigió su mirada al tablero vacío que tenía en frente y que ahora gozaba de las marcas del filo del cuchillo. Se ruborizó mucho de la vergüenza y dejó el cuchillo de lado en el acto.

- Suminasen, Shinomori-san.

- Está bien, está bien. No hay problema, disculpa que me haya reído de esta forma pero realmente fue algo muy gracioso, Seta-san. Y ustedes -dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres que seguían riéndose- ¿desde cuándo han entrado en tanta confianza con Seta-san que lo llaman 'Sou-chan'? Apenas lo conocen...

- ¡OH!- dijeron Okon y Omasu acercándose a Soujiro con una mirada que a él lo ponía nervioso.

- Eto... Okon-san... Omasu-san... ¿daijoubu desu ka?

- ¡¡¡¡¡Sou-chan!!!!- gritaron las dos con los ojos llorosos y se acercaban con los brazos extendidos.

- ¿H-hai? - respondió él casi sin aliento ya. Miró hacia Misao y la encontró apoyando su pared en el marco, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y con una gota por el occipital.

- ¿No te molesta verdad?- preguntaron una vez más al unísono.

- ¿Nani? - preguntó el pobre Soujiro que ahora estaba siendo acorralado por dos mujeres con pinta bastante rara.

- ¿No te molesta que te llamemos Sou-chan, verdad? - preguntó Omasu

- Iie, eto... - Dijo en un tono de incertidumbre. No terminó pues las dos mujeres estaban abrazándolo, haciendo que sus ojos saltaran de sus órbitas.

- ¿Es que no es tan kawaii, Misao-chan?- preguntó Okon sin quitarle los ojos y los brazos al joven. - ¡¡¡¡Ahora nosotras tenemos nuestro propio rurouni aquí, y es tan KAWAII!!!

El pobre Soujiro estaba sudando frío y veía a Misao como pidiendo ayuda. Misao se acercó a ellos y sacó a las mujeres de encima de Soujiro que recién pudo volver a respirar normalmente.

- Ustedes nunca cambiarán, al parecer. Bueno, Seta-san, ya está a salvo.

- ¡Ay Misao-chan no tienes que ser tan formal! Tú también puedes llamarlo Sou-chan, ¿no es así, Sou-chan?

Soujiro sonrió una de sus sonrisas conocidas y asintió tranquilamente mientras cogía otra verdura para empezar a picar.

  
- Si Shinomori-san lo desea, puede llamarme como ella guste. 

  
Misao se ruborizó un poco y asintió.

  
- Bien, entonces, te llamaré Soujiro mas tú debes llamarme Misao, ¿está bien? Con un Shinomori tenemos bastante- dijo esto con un guiño que todos vieron y celebraron nuevamente con sus risas. 

- Hai- dijo Soujiro- Como Shin-, digo, como Misao-san lo prefiera. 

- Bien, Soujiro-san, ¿qué me dice si le ayudo con eso y acabo con la explotación a la que estas crueles mujeres lo han sometido? - Okon y Omasu solo sacaron la lengua ante este comentario.

- Pues su ayuda nunca es mal venida, Misao-san.

  
Y se dispusieron a cocinar los platos que más tarde servirían en el restaurante. Soujiro ayudaba en las labores menores pues seguía herido y no podía moverse mucho, Misao ayudaba yendo de un lado para otro con mucha agilidad y Okon y Omasu se encargaban de ir avanzando los arreglos florales de las mesas. Ambas eran expertas en Ikebana. 

- ¿Usted también hace arreglos florales, Misao-san?- preguntó Soujiro mientras cortaba el pescado en trozos.

Misao, que estaba picando más verdura, levantó los ojos sin dejar de picar y dijo:

- Sé lo básico, solía hacerlos más antes pero nunca me gustó mucho, en realidad ninguna labor doméstica. 

- Sou ka-dijo Soujiro.

- No pareces sorprendido

- No creo que haya nada de qué sorprenderse- dijo él muy tranquilo. El comentario le costó un golpe con un cucharón en la cabeza.

- ¿na-nani, Misao-san?

- Eso te pasa por implicar que es muy notable que no sé mucho de labores domésticas, 'Sou-chan'- dijo en tono de juego.

- ¡Suminasen!- dijo Soujiro riéndose- La próxima vez ocultaré mis impresiones mejor.

Otro cucharonazo.

- ¡Misao-san!- dijo riéndose- No debería andar golpeando a un hombre convaleciente. ¡Tome esto!

Y así empezó una guerra de verduras voladoras entre ellos dos, a lo que luego se unió Okon y Omasu. Todos reían, cualquier comentario o apodo tonto causaba risa. Es así cuando hay alegría, cualquier cosa es pretexto para estallar en carcajadas.

En este ambiente de algarabía es que Aoshi Shinomori encontró a Misao, que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, un cucharón en la mano que trataba de hacerle llegar a Tenken, mientras este se movía tan rápido (a pesar de su condición) que ponía de rato en rato sus manos sobre los ojos de Misao, su Misao, causando que esta se de la vuelta para atinarle y él se haya movido una vez más. No hace falta pensar que a Aoshi nada de esto le hacía gracia y en el estado de molestia en que estaba desde hace bastante tiempo todo esto le pareció insoportable.

- ¡Misao!

No sonó como un llamado, ni como una forma de llamar su atención. Fue algo más como un grito que hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieran la mirada hacia el shoji. Misao parecía más que sorprendida.

- ¿Hai?- dijo suavemente

Aoshi le quedó mirando. Sin la sonrisa, sus ojos no brillaban. Sin siquiera mirar al resto le dijo en un tono más que frío:

- Acompáñame inmediatamente. 

- Demo, estoy coci...

Una mirada llena de autoridad la calló.

- Hay cosas que debemos discutir y no podemos dejarlas pendientes. Acompáñame - otra mirada- ya.

Misao bajó la cabeza y asintió sin volver a ver a los demás. Murmuró un 'suminasen' y siguió los pasos de Aoshi. 

********

Aoshi entró al cuarto primero y ella llegó segundos después. Misao entró y lo encontró de espaldas a ella, aparentemente mirando hacia la pared del frente. Ella solo suspiró y dirigió sus manos hacia su espalda y movió su trenza hacia delante y empezó a destrenzarla. Había pasado muy mala noche, incómoda y angustiada, mezcla que no es lo suficientemente buena para una noche llena de sueños feéricos.

Shinomori la sintió llegar mas no hizo nada que delatara que ya sabía que estaba ahí. No sabía bien qué decir, cómo actuar, y temiendo equivocarse se mantenía callado pensando en la mejor manera de tocar el tema sin parecer celoso o molesto por la confianza en demasía que parecía guardar Misao, su esposa, hacia Tenken. Cuando hubo podido ocultar su molestia lo suficiente, y respirado profundamente finalmente volteó. Lentamente, como simulando que esto era rutinario, hasta trivial. Mas si quiso decir algo no pudo siquiera pronunciarlo ya que su atención quedó concentrada en la mujer que tenía en frente. Su cabello, inmensamente largo, la rodeaba como una cortina y se desplazaba al compás de los movimientos circulares que daba con la cabeza; sus ojos permanecían cerrados, algunos dientes mordían su labio inferior y en ciertos ángulos el placer del movimiento muscular traía a su boca ligeros, casi imperceptibles gemidos y suspiros entrecortados, que no podían pasar desapercibidos por el desarrollado sentido del oído de un ninja perfectamente entrenado. Luego de un momento ella despertó del pequeño trance en que estaba y quedó mirando a su esposo. Malinterpretó el gesto de estupefacción mezclado a otra expresión algo extraña en el ex okashira con molestia o desprecio, cualquiera de los dos ya parecían hacerse parte de él cuando se dignaba a prestarle atención. La furia que aún residía en ella era atisbaba por estos pensamientos mas no les prestó atención. Se había prometido no volver a actuar impulsivamente, tenía que demostrarle que era ya una mujer madura y no una chiquilla. Quizá así él, ellos podrían...

  
- Misao

Ella saltó al oír su voz. Le dio un estremecimiento extraño. No, no era su misma voz. Era más grave de lo que comúnmente ella oía. ¿Quizá estaba molesto por lo que vio en la cocina? Era obvio.

- Suminasen, yo... no dormí lo suficiente ayer. La posición no fue del todo confortable tampoco y es por eso que mi cuello está un poco adolorido y tengo una jaqueca terrible.

Aoshi tuvo que evitar las ganas de responder irónicamente, recordándole que hace un momento no parecía tener ni sueño ni jaqueca. 

  
- Sou ka

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

- Hai. 

Pasaron unos minutos y él no dijo más. Por entre los cabellos de Misao había un residuo de verdura picada y él se había quedado mirándolo, casi absorto. Esa simple cosa lo distraía recordándole el rostro feliz de Misao que al compararlo con el que tenía ahora lo hacía hervir de cólera. Y si contraponía las risas con las lágrimas después de la descarga de ira en la bofetada que le dio el día anterior...

- ¿A-Aoshi?

- Gomenasai

Misao le quedó mirando perpleja. ¿De qué se disculpaba?

  
- ¿Nani?

Genial. Ahora se parecía a Soujiro.

  
Aoshi que no había planeado disculparse en vez de reclamar tuvo que empezar por eso para no parecer estar en alguna clase de confusión interior.

  
- Me disculpo por lo de ayer. Jamás debió pasar, Misao. Solo quiero que sepas que no me regocijo en muchas de mis acciones pasadas, y esa es una de las que más arrepentido estoy. Espero aceptes mis disculpas.

Misao solo le quedó viendo, en su pecho una emoción bastante parecida a la alegría se hizo lugar. Era reconfortante oír esas palabras de sus labios. Entonces sonrió para él como no lo hacía por mucho tiempo.

- Hai, las acepto- dijo finalmente. 

- A-arigato.

- Yo también quería disculparme. Sé que no hice lo correcto al decirle todo aquello. Yo tampoco me siento feliz por haber dicho semejantes improperios que no siento realmente. Gomenasai. Trataré de actuar menos impulsivamente de ahora en adelante y prometo...

- Con esa promesa me basta, Misao. Nunca prometas más allá de lo que jamás podrás cumplir.

Esto dejó sin palabras a Misao. Un poco de desilusión ante la frialdad de sus palabras mancilló la felicidad de hace un momento pero la enterró en el olvido rápidamente. Estaba tan alegre por sus primeras palabras que enterró las últimas. Tan feliz que lo hubiese abrazado de no ser porque estaba segura que él no vería con buenos ojos esa demostración de cariño.

- Hai- respondió no sabiendo que más decir.

Por su parte, Aoshi no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle a Misao antes, era como si todos los incidentes se hubiesen borrado milagrosamente (y momentariamente) y lo hubiesen dejado sin nada que decir. Su mirada se posó nuevamente en esa verdura que disonaba con el azabache de los cabellos de Misao. Se acercó a ella lentamente, sin dejar de ver ese resto, y al estar cerca sacó con cuidado de entre las delgadas hebras aquel pequeño pedazo de nabo. Después lo tiró al piso, como deshaciéndose de cualquier significación especial que su cabeza le daba, mas no movió su mano de entre su cabello. Luego la vio a ella, quien también lo veía directamente a los ojos. Tan joven, pensó al ver su frente color marfil sin ninguna arruga. Su mirada serena y con el brillo característico de la esperanza que a él le faltaba. Mientras seguía viendo con detenimiento su rostro, sin mover su mano un centímetro, vio una mancha leve en su mejilla derecha. ¿Mancha? Su otra mano inmediatamente se dirigió a ese lugar, y con suavidad y cuidado que no sabía que podía demostrar, rozó su piel. Inmediatamente sus dedos se mancharon de un polvo color piel, siguió acariciando y siguió saliendo ese polvo y la mancha se hacía más visible, más grande y desagradable. Misao cogió su mano de repente. Tan solo aquel delicado roce dolía.

- Iie... no el polvo, Aoshi. Ya no me queda más, será difícil ocultar la...

No pudo terminar pues los ojos de Aoshi la veían ahora de otra forma. No eran esos ojos fríos incapaces de demostrar algo, aquellos en los que era más que imposible leer emoción alguna. 

- Gomenasai- dijo finalmente volteando la mirada. 

La mano de Misao fue esta vez la que tomó la mejilla de Aoshi. Sonriendo le dijo:

- Olvidémonos ¿sí?

Aoshi no respondió ni volteó. Mas tuvo que hacerlo cuando sintió un bar de brazos delgados a su alrededor. Su cabeza sobre su pecho y todo su cuerpo más cerca de lo que jamás estuvo al de él. 

- Ya no importa, anata. No importa. Si no fuera por mí... no, no hablemos de eso. Es mejor que olvidemos. 

Y él, sorprendido de sí mismo al no querer alejarla, puso uno de sus brazos sobre su espalda y con la otra movió sus cabellos a un costado, dejándole espacio libre para colocarla sobre su nuca.

Y fue así que estuvieron por mucho tiempo:

  
Compartiendo aquello que era nuevo para ellos. 

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

  
¿Qué tal Minna-san? ¿Les gustó? Supongo que los fans de ambos bandos estarán felices. Este no ha sido un capítulo tan oscuro. ^___^

Akari-chan, querida amiga mía, ya lo terminé. ¿Qué te pareció la última escena? Supongo que te habrás muerto de la impresión mas no te mueras todavía que el domingo debes venir a mi casa OK? 

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

  
Besos

**  
Shiomei**


	9. Capítulo noveno

**_Notas de la autora:_**

¡Hola Minna-san! ¿Me extrañaron? Maa maa, no tienen porque ponerse beligerantes. Sé que todos se merecen una disculpa por la tardanza y se las ofrezco de todo corazón. No tuve tiempo ni estaba de ánimos para escribir. Espero comprendan.  
Como siempre, apreciaría mucho sus reviews

**¡VAMOS AL FIC!**

**_Dedicatoria:_**

Este fic está dedicado a mi nee-chan Kitiara a quien quiero entrañablemente y con quien paso excelentes momentos. ¡Te quiero mucho nee-chan!  
Y este capítulo va para ti Leti-chan. Sorry por la tardanza. ¡Disfrútalo!

**_Disclaimer:_**

El oniwabanshu se caracterizaba por tener ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias a la hora del combate frontal y, a la vez, de tener una agilidad envidiable. Yo, que me canso con dos abdominales y que dándole la vuelta al parque se me sale el alma del cuerpo no puedo tener ni siquiera la más mínima conexión con este grupo. Así que ni siquiera sueñen con que me pertenezca o tenga alguna relación directa con ellos. Si no lo tengo con ellos menos con todo el staff de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡¡¡Y si no tengo relación con nadie menos me va a pertenecer!!! ¡Creo que todo quedó claro! -

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

_Como no sé la edad de todos los que leen esta historia pues decidí poner una advertencia. En este capítulo habrá una escena que roza con el rating 'R' así que aquellos con una gran sensibilidad o que, por ser menores de edad, no creen que sea apropiado leer una escena de este tipo pues recomiendo que la obvien. Personalmente creo que no encontrarían de nada de malo pero, en esto, nunca se sabe. Ya están advertidos, entonces.   
_****

* * *

* * *

**  
¿Es realmente amor? **

_"El verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige,  
sino por lo que ofrece"_

* * *

**Capítulo octavo**

...

Soujiro despertó casi temblando en medio de la noche. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus manos se alzaban en el aire como queriendo coger algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Sus ojos, en medio de la oscuridad, trataron de saber dónde estaba. Se sentía prisionero y necesitaba escapar. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de sus pensamientos. 'Estoy en el Aoiya', se dijo, 'estoy en el Aoiya'. Y esa frase lo tranquilizó, esa frase no le trajo estupor ni sorpresa, solo sosiego. Era inútil querer volver a dormir a pesar de que debido a que todavía no se encontraba bien de salud pues el cuerpo le pedía descanso. Tenía insomnio, como cuando vivía junto al Jupongatana. El solo pensamiento le traía desazón.

Otra vez aquel sueño que no lo dejaba en paz había vuelto a rondar su cabeza por las noches pero con un cambio que era incapaz de entender. Sueños, dicen, son aquellos reflejos de los miedos de nuestra alma. Esta vez Shishio-sama no estaba siendo calcinado frente a él sin que él siquiera moviera un dedo para ayudarlo, esta vez era una hoguera gigante en la que muchas personas eran las calcinadas. Forzó la vista de forma tal que sin moverse de su sitio pudiese reconocer con claridad los rostros de las personas torturadas. Por los gestos de dolor en su rostro podía saber que gemían de dolor mas no los escuchaba, ningún sonido llegaba a su oído aunque aguzara lo aguzara. Rostros desconocidos de personas cuyas identidades nunca se dignó preguntar antes de asesinar. Aun cuando no sabía quiénes eran, sus facciones le traían ciertos recuerdos. Luego su mirada se detuvo y dejó de respirar por la sorpresa. Ahí, entre otros, estaban Okon y Omasu. Quiso ayudarlas pero no podía moverse, ahora sentía que gritaba pero no oyó ni su propia voz. Luego, unos ojos color esmeralda lo dejaron paralizado. Misao estaba también entre ellas, al pie de un árbol que él podía reconocer, atada y amordazada pero con los ojos descubiertos. El fuego subía hacia su cintura. 'Morirás', se encontró él diciendo en el sueño. Más dentro de sí, su mente contradecía las palabras que su boca emitía. 'No más, ya no más'. Siguió tratando moverse pero los intentos siguieron siendo en vano. Quiso no ver más aquellos ojos, tan tristes, tan vacíos así que bajó la vista. En su mano estaba una mecha. No pudo sorprenderse más cuando descubrió agua en el suelo y la luz de la luna le permitió ver su reflejo... la misma sonrisa de siempre estaba en su rostro, se encontró sonriendo ante aquellas muertes que había iniciado. '¡No!'. Pero su rostro estaba impasible. Luego volvió a oír las palabras que le habían sido dichas el día anterior: ¿Acaso usted no puede dejar de hacer eso? Realmente es molesto además de estúpido. No está engañando a nadie. Fue en ese momento cuando despertó. Finalmente comprendió a lo que Misao se refirió aquél día.

Se decidió a salir del cuarto pues de repente parecía muy angosto. Cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta volvió a recordar aquellas palabras. Volvió a andar breves momentos después con la misma frase en la cabeza. 'No estoy engañando a nadie'.

...

La luz de la luna entraba por la abertura superior daba algo de luz al cuarto. Volteó la cabeza y lo encontró ahí, dormido. Era imposible que pudiese dormir tras todo lo que pasó en el día. Llevaba dos días sin poder dormir bien y por más que deseaba intensamente descansar una sensación extraña dentro del cuerpo la detuvo. Era como si sintiera una desolación rara. No debería sentirse así, debería estar hasta feliz porque el hombre que dormía muy cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos y ella hoy, o ayer, no lo sabía, habían arreglado sus antiguos problemas. Eso quería creer pero las dudas súbitas la hacían pensar si realmente un abrazo lo arreglaba todo. Si es que ella podría estar feliz así siempre... claro que sí, se decía, qué clase de mujer eres, Misao, pidiendo más allá de lo que se te ofrece, ambicionando cosas que no podía exigirse a nadie. Ella pensó que quizá sería distinto... pero no. Él nunca ofreció nada. Ella solo imaginó. Además, de qué se preocupaba si este podía ser el comienzo de todo. Sí, solo era cuestión de creer y ella creía fervientemente en la capacidad de cambio y en el amor que profesaba a su marido. Nada quebraría eso. Jamás.

Con esa resolución en la cabeza se levantó suavemente, conociendo el sueño ligero de su esposo, y salió con dirección a la cocina. Necesitaba tomar una infusión para poder dormir, si seguía así no cumpliría con lo que se esperaba de ella durante el día. Cuando estaba por pasar de frente hacia la cocina vio hacia fuera y pudo reconocer la figura de una persona recostada en uno de los soportes de la entrada. Lentamente y sin darse cuenta que su yukata la dejaba algo descubierta se acercó para descubrir quién estaba ahí. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta quién era aquella persona una voz se oyó:

- Buenas noches, Misao-san, ¿qué hace levantada a estas horas?Misao, quien casi grita del susto, se apresuró a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Soujiro. Fue una reacción natural que llevó a cabo sin siquiera apercibirse de ello hasta que lo hizo.- ¡Gomen! ¡Pero por qué me asustas de esa forma, Soujiro! ¡Casi me matas del susto! - dijo murmurando pero en un tono que denotaba molestia.- Oh gomen ne, solo es que pensé que ya habría sentido que estaba aquí, Misao-san. No me imaginé... - dijo el muchacho sobándose la cabeza.Entonces Misao se ruborizó. Era cierto, si se hubiese decidido a ello, con un poco de esfuerzo y concentración hubiera llegado a dar con la identidad de la persona.- Eh... yo... -suspiró- yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.Se ruborizó más. A fin de cuentas la excusa no dejaba de ser cierta.- Me imagino... ¿desea sentarse?Misao solo asintió. Quizá necesitaba solo el fresco para recuperar el sueño perdido. Sin decir nada ambos posaron la mirada en puntos distintos y se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Él no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño y en aquellas palabras que su mente no dejaba de repetir. Misao no dejaba de preguntarse por qué la felicidad de hace unas horas se había tornado en incomodidad. Luego de unos minutos Soujiro se decidió a decir:- Usted tenía razón, Misao-san

- ¿Eh? - dijo ella sin poner mucha atención. Si lo hubiera hecho más antes se hubiese dado cuenta que el rostro de su acompañante no tenía la sonrisa de siempre. Estaba libre de ella y le daba cierta madurez a sus facciones jamás antes vistas.

- Pues... pues que a nadie engaña tener encima...

- Tu sonrisa -terminó ella por él.

- Sí, pero ¿sabe? - no esperó a que ella respondiera y prosiguió- es difícil acostumbrarse a sentirse descubierto y...

- Vulnerable - agregó ella por él, una vez más.

- Sí

- Es mejor así

- Quizá... pero es nuevo, Misao-san, y, como decía el abuelo de la aldea en que estuve hace algún tiempo, el hombre tiene miedo al cambio porque este trae algo nuevo que puede resultar en un desastre. Más vale mal conocido que mal por conocer ¿verdad?

Y Misao no respondió. Frío recorrió su espalda y la hizo temblar. Se puso a pensar si es que ella tenía miedo al cambio, si tenía miedo de que Aoshi dejara de ser quien siempre había sido para convertirse en lo que ella esperaba o, quizá, nadie sabe, en algo totalmente distinto. No tardó mucho en descubrir que hasta este momento pensó que no tenía miedo mas dentro de sí supo que la verdad era completamente otra.

Soujiro se le quedó viendo buen rato. Se veía bella a la luz de la luna. Su mirada dejó su rostro y fue descendiendo hacia abajo hasta posarse en su pecho que se encontraba semi-descubierto. No se sonrojó pues Yumi tenía la costumbre de mostrar mucho más de sus voluptuosidades sin tener el más mínimo reparo. Poco a poco se acercó a ella mientras ella seguía pensando en Dios sabe qué. Él no pensó en nada, quizá debió hacerlo pero no lo hizo. Su brazo parecía dirigirse hacia su pecho pero se fue a posar en la abertura del camisón de Misao. Al sentirlo tan cerca ella se volteó súbitamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que parecían ser esta noche increíblemente más oscuros. Ella no se movió, solo vio cómo su mano cogía la parte superior de su ropa de dormir y se detenía un momento. Luego, jalando un poco, cubrió la porción de piel descubierta. Y su mano permaneció en el mismo lugar. Sin ninguna sonrisa la veía, sin aquella falsa mueca él parecía mayor, como se dijo, pero también perdido, sin orientación. Ese gesto le daba un aire de confianza que ahora había perdido. Sí, vulnerable era, pero vulnerable somos todos puede decir cualquiera, mas frente a frente estaban dos personas, dos guerreros, que hacían objetivo de su vida el ser fuertes, el no mostrar puntos débiles. Estaban descubiertos, más desnudos de lo que cuerpo alguno podría llegar a estar. Esta era una desnudez del alma, si se prefiere llamarla así, una más profunda que la física. Ninguno de ellos no sabía las motivaciones del otro, por qué era que esa desolación se veía reflejada en el rostro del otro, en sus ojos, solo sabían, de una manera inexplicable, con tan solo verse de frente, que en ellos residía ese mismo sentimiento, el mismo miedo a mostrarse y el desconocimiento de sí mismo. Misao se quedó observándolo y todo ese tiempo que se miraron fijamente, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

La mano de Soujiro se levantó hasta rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de Misao.

- Kirei... -dijo él casi murmurando, como hablándose a sí mismo. Misao lo escuchó y lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

Él acercó su cuerpo más hacia ella y sus brazos la rodearon. Misao, que ahora estaba contra su pecho, comenzó a llorar sin hacer ruido para evitar que alguien más que este hombre que la consolaba se diera cuenta de su debilidad momentánea. Se abrazó a ella también y no deseó que él fuera Aoshi, no deseó que fuera su esposo quien la abrazara así, quien le diera esta sensación de confianza, esta sensación que la invitaba a ser ella misma una vez más, a no tener miedo a mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Este era alguien que no esperaba reacción alguna de ella pues no la conocía bien y que hasta este momento no significaba nada en su vida. Ante ese alguien ella se abandonó y buscó en el que fue una vez enemigo el desahogo que tanto necesitaba.

...

Si Misao creía que Aoshi no la sintió salir del cuatro pues o no conocía a su esposo, lo subestimada o simplemente era más tonta de lo que él había pensado. Se apercibió, él, desde el momento en que ella dejo de inhalar repentinamente, para luego de unos segundos volver a hacerlo pero más rápidamente. Qué pasaría, se había preguntado, y como queriendo responder a su pregunta ella se había levantado y caminado lo más sigilosamente posible hacia el shoji. Una hora más tarde él no pudo evitar salir tras de ella preguntándose por qué se demoraría tanto. Su mente, acostumbrada a los procesos lógicos, le hacía descartar una a una las posibilidades de que esté en el baño, que haya ido a la cocina por un poco de agua o lo que sea, o que saliera solo a respirar un momento al aire libre para luego volver a dormir. No, se decía, había pasado demasiado tiempo para cualquiera de esas actividades. Una hora y quince en este momento. Debía ir a ver qué sucedía. Muy dentro de sí una sensación de cólera empezaba a formarse pues sabía muy bien, y no podía evitarlo, que ella bien podría estar engañándolo, que una hora quince, no, hora y veinte ahora, podía ser suficiente para que dos amantes furtivos consumaran su pecado. Oh sí, porque a medida que daba un paso esa terrible sensación de incertidumbre parecía hacerse verdad, aunque todo en su mente, claro está, pero no podemos evitarlo pues al ser humanos somos víctimas también de nuestras emociones e incluso aquel más frío puede llegar a hundirse en un mar de confusión por unas emociones mal manejadas, o, acalladas.

Se acordó de tratar de buscar el ki de Misao y lo encontró cerca de otro nuevo, uno que jamás había sentido. Esta vez preocupado siguió avanzando, sus pasos eran también suaves pues no querría poner en autos de su presencia a quien quiera que estuviese con ella. Qué estaría sucediendo, se preguntaba cada segundo.

Estaba por doblar una de las esquinas para salir del pasillo al corredor principal que daba hacia fuera cuando los vio y dejó de respirar. Se quedó ahí los minutos que ella estuvo en sus brazos, no sabía cuántos, parecían horas; los observó atentamente, no podía verla a ella pues estaba de espaldas pero sí a él, no tenía la sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y su quijada sobre la cabeza de su mujer. Sintió deseos de matarlo pero no lo hizo. Antes quería oír de la propia boca de esa traidora qué era lo que tenía que decir. Cuántas veces lo habría engañado, seguro ese supuesto primer encuentro con él en el bosque era una treta suya para meter a su amante en esta casa y poder acostarse con él cuando se le antojara. Estúpida ramera ¿pensó que él no se daría cuenta? Estúpido él también que se casó con ella pensando que la libraría de aquellos que podrían aprovecharse de su inocencia. Inocencia, vaya inocencia la de esta perdida, aseveró. Ahora entendía por qué aceptó ese cambio en su persona fingiendo demostrarle un amor que jamás había sentido hacia él; cínica, hipócrita, traidora, quizá también debería matarla, estaría en su derecho, después de todo no merecía más.

La vio levantarse, algo le dijo ese tipo al oído, ella se levantó y se le quedó mirando. Luego dos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios. Volvió a decirle algo y ahora comienza a caminar en dirección hacia dónde él estaba parado. Rápidamente volvió a la habitación y la esperó parado en una de las esquinas del cuarto. No podría verlo apenas entre, tendría que darse cuenta primero que él no estaba en su futon.

...

- Es mejor que vuelva a dormir, Misao-san- le murmuró Soujiro al oído a la ex okashira. Ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y era tiempo de que volviera a su cuarto si no quería que su esposo pensara algo que no era.

Ella se separó de su abrazo y lo vio de frente; no sabía qué decir, la debilidad de hace unos momentos la había dejado tranquila, sí, pero no sabía cómo actuar con él.- Yo...Dos dedos de Soujiro en sus labios hicieron que no terminara.- Vaya a dormir. Y no se preocupe, no pasó nada.

Misao le sonrió en agradecimiento y se decidió a volver a su cuarto. No volvió hacia atrás. Dentro de ella sabía muy bien que no era cierto que no pasó nada mas el solo pensamiento no le trajo remordimiento alguno.

...

Misao se empinó y empezó a caminar de puntillas una vez hubo dado la vuelta a la esquina que daba al pasillo que la guiaría hacia la habitación que compartía con Aoshi. Sería mejor que él no supiera de esto, si lo sabía quizá llegaría a conclusiones equivocadas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y entró lentamente. Uno, dos, tres pasos y encontró el futon de Aoshi vacío. Sus pupilas se dilataron y levantó la cabeza inmediatamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Aoshi que brillaban en la oscuridad.

- A-a-o- Aoshshi -tragó saliva- Aoshi -pudo decir por fin.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Misao? - preguntó él con aire calmado a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Dónde estaba?- re preguntó ella muy nerviosa.

- Sí, dónde estabas, comenzaba a preocuparme. Iba a ir a buscarte y...

- Ah... fui a tomar un vaso de agua. - La mano sudorosa de Misao se posó en el brazo de Aoshi- Discúlpame por despertarte, anata. Volvamos a dormir ¿sí? - terminó más tranquila. Luego se volteó para regresar a su futon.

Él jamás entendería... comenzaba a decirse Misao cuando sintió que la mano de Aoshi la hacía darse la vuelta bruscamente y que la colocaba contra la pared. Su espalda dolía pero el dolor se le olvidó cuando vio los ojos de Aoshi que la veían con una expresión de furia irreprimible. Aun así, su sorpresa fue grande cuando sintió su aliento en su mejilla. Le oyó decir en una voz que mal contenía su enojo:- Mientes....

Le estaba dando la oportunidad necesaria para explicarse. Quizá ella le diría que aquello no era lo que él pensaba. Quizá se reiría y diría que...

- Ah... fui a tomar un vaso de agua. - La mano sudorosa de Misao se posó en el brazo de Aoshi- Discúlpame por despertarte, anata. Volvamos a dormir ¿sí? - terminó más tranquila. Luego se volteó para regresar a su futon.Algo dentro de él hizo que sintiera un dolor que iba más allá de lo físico. Era como si algo se sentara en su estómago, como si luego de oír semejante mentira no quisiera estar más en su presencia. No podía creerlo. Cayó en su trampa y pudo así comprobar la mentira. Por primera vez no planeó una forma de acción ante tal circunstancia, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en si era mejor hacer o no hacer nada. Sus emociones lo traicionaron. Se acercó a ella y en la oreja le susurró:- Mientes

- ¿De-de qué hablas, Aoshi?- preguntó ella agarrándose fuertemente los laterales de su yukata.

Las manos de Aoshi se posaron en sus hombros y los apretaron. La presión ejercida hacía que lágrimas se formaran en los ojos de Misao. Su voz se mantenía al nivel de un susurro feroz.- No te atrevas, ni siquiera intentes volver a mentirme, ramera.Énfasis en la última palabra. Más lágrimas derramadas.- ¿Aoshi- por qué...? Yo...- Te vi con él así que no pierdas tu tiempo mientiendo que ni eso sabes hacer bien.- No, Aoshi, no es así, yo, Soujiro...Una de las manos de Aoshi se posó en su muslo derecho, apretando. Sus piernas se abrieron como reacción al dolor. Su mano siguió hacia arriba.- ¿Dime, Misao-chan, dime Koishii, dime desde hace cuánto te acuestas con Tenken?Misao movía la cabeza de un lado para otro hasta que sus ojos se abrieron aun más grandes cuando escuchó la pregunta a la vez que sintió su mano posarse entre sus piernas.- Aoshi, nunca, no es como piensas, ¿qué haces? No, por favor, me estás lastimando...- ¿Nunca dices? - dijo liberándola momentáneamente.- Nunca, Aoshi, yo, él, estábamos conversando y...La risa que no le oía desde que era un joven y ella una niña la oyó ahora rica en ironía y cólera. No le dio la felicidad que ella imaginaba que sentiría el día en que finalmente la oyera sino que le provocaba un miedo que jamás se hubiese imaginado sentir hacia él.

- ¿Conversando? ¡¿Conversando dices?!

- Sí, Aoshi, créeme, yo te explicaré todo y ve-- ¡Silencio! - le dijo.Una de sus manos estaba en su cabello y jaló hacia atrás. Misao apretó los ojos por el dolor.

- Ahora te voy a pedir que me muestres qué tanto puedes ofrecerle a un hombre como para que se atreva a venir a buscar su tumba en la casa donde su amante vive con su marido.

Luego de esto la hizo caer al futon y se dejó él caer sobre ella. Su boca inmediatamente buscó la de ella, acallando los ruidos que empezaba a hacer con sus protestas. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cómo las manos de su marido la liberaban de su yukata y recorrían su cuerpo. Se detenía en lugares de los que se le había enseñado a sentir vergüenza de mostrarlos y lastimaba con sus manos duras y callosas de guerrero la piel que no se preocupaba por acariciar en su recorrido.

Aoshi terminó de desvestirla y la quedó mirando un momento. Ambos tenían las bocas jadeantes. Procedió a sacarse él también la ropa ante la mirada perpleja de Misao que ahora temía lo que inminentemente iba a pasar. Y no era como se lo había imaginado.

- Aoshi... Aoshi, no es como crees...Él no la escuchó y ella no dijo más pues aguantar su peso evitaba que respirase bien y mucho menos hablase. Dando riendo suelta a lo que su cuerpo exigía, él no la besó una vez más, sino dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... miles de veces. Después de unos minutos la cavidad de su boca parecía no ser suficiente para saciar su sed. Entonces sus labios comenzaron a posar rudos besos por su cuello, ejerciendo a la vez con sus manos presión en su espalda, atrayéndola más hacia sí, enredándose en cabellera larga, acercándose más, causando que sus piernas se entrecruzasen. Sus brazos la tenían contra él haciéndola sentir sus pectorales que parecían estar hechos de hierro, resultado de los incontables días de duro entrenamiento, contra su suave y ahora lastimada piel.

Ella sentía cómo su cuerpo soportaba el peso de un hombre casi dos veces más alto que ella y muchas veces más corpulento. Las lágrimas siguieron brotando, y brotaron más cuando un dolor horrible, como si hubiesen clavado un cuchillo dentro de ella, la hizo sentir como si estuvieran cortándole las entrañas. Bruscos movimientos siguieron a ese primer dolor tan solo aumentándolo.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo soportó semejante suplicio. No pudo siquiera ver la expresión de sorpresa cuando Aoshi se detuvo en seco, aún sobre y dentro de ella, sudando como causa de la presión del momento ya pasado, al darse cuenta que sería imposible que una mujer que hasta antes de que él la hiciera suya era virgen no podía ser o haber sido la amante de nadie.

Se preguntó a sí mismo qué hizo y la respuesta no fue jamás más amarga....

_**Notas finales:**_

Wow! Qué capítulo para más pesado y difícil de escribir. Ahí lo dejo por el momento. No se pueden quejar que el capítulo no ha sido tan corto. ¡Ahora quiero sus comentarios!Bye!_**Shiomei**_


End file.
